Naruto And The End Of The World After Party
by zero501
Summary: A infection has hit the Naruto world read and find out who lived and what they will do.slite cross over with left 4 dead and others
1. Chapter 1

Ok to the people who care I'm back and as swamped as ever. Now I got this idea while talking with my sis and I got thinking 'why not' so I started writing this just to see where it goes. Oh and before I forget I'm going to be using guns from CoD:MW2. Now for people who don't know what that is; it stands for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

Before I start, this fic will most likely not follow a set story line it will mostly flow from my mind(if I can find it) but the main of the story will be Left 4 Dead style and if anybody wants a small group of people(no bigger than 4) to be in the story(they must make sense, so that means none from the future and no aliens) PM me and tell me who and from what anime they're from. Just so you know, I will only pick a few and if they have magic it is all right, after all there are ninja. Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Left 4 Dead or any of the other animes that may make an appearance in this fic, if I did I would not be writing this.**

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi's thoughts**__**'**_

_"Japanese speech"_

The dark streets of the city play a host to the many evils of the modern world, but not the ones you would expect. There are no drug dealers, no hookers, and no criminals. No, you see, the streets now are full of the new evil of the world. Be it day or night, you can find them and more than likely they can find you, for the new evil are zombies.

Chapter:1 Hello once more.

Thank you Death-Scimitar for being my Beta.

The street was dark and there was no sign of life to be seen. The undead, however, were everywhere; their moans and groans the only sound apart from the distant alarms.

-On the roof of a nearby building-

Two shadowed figures could be seen moving to the edge. "Hey, ten bucks says you can't knock off the one hanging out by that taxi without the rest knowing," rasped out the tallest shadow to the other.

The smaller of the two didn't even reply but instead readied his weapon and set it down on the wall. The weapon itself was a M21-EBR with a silencer.

The smaller figure made a show of the bet by removing the clip and empting all but one round. He reinserted the clip and loaded the bullet into the chamber, aiming down the scope.

The roof was awash with silence. The only noise was the heavy breathing of the taller shadow and the calm, slow breaths of the other. The silence was changed when the smaller stopped breathing and was punctuated by the gun firing.

"Pfft"

-Down on the street moments before the shot-

The street whose name escapes even the author (as the sign that should be there to tell you what street you're on is no longer there) was fairly packed with the infected.

There were about fifty or more spread around the street, four of which were hanging around a taxi that was left in the middle of the street.

The first and second were chewing on a severed arm, the third one was laying on the ground and would have to been thought dead if it didn't sit up every few minutes before laying back down, and the forth was at the back of the taxi staring at the tail lights.

"Pfft"

Something grabbed the forth's attention so it turned its head to see what it was. It never had a chance as a bullet entered its skull and burst out the back.

The time between entry and exit was so quick that its body didn't even notice. It just stood there, not even moving. The infected around it just stopped. A few looked at it then made random grunts, groans and moans and they just went about what they were doing before.

-Back on the roof-

"Fucking hell, Itachi, that was my last ten! Now what am I going to use at poker in the safe house?" spoke the larger shadow in an angered whisper at the smaller one as he handed over the money.

"It's your own fault for making a bet with me, Kisame. You knew you would lose, so stop bitching and be quiet or you may lead them here!" spoke the one now identified as Itachi in a calm, cool tone.

"Come on let's have another bet. I can still get my money back before we get to the safe house."

"No, and besides, you don't have any money".

As they moved off the roof and in the direction of the safe house, Itachi spared one last look at the street then moved to follow Kisame. Had he looked just a few moments longer he would have seen a shadowed figure move across the roof on the other end of the street.

-Safe house-

Itachi and Kisame finally made it to the safe house after another half-hour and banged on the metal door.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice came from the other side of the door that sounded oddly feminine.

"It's just us, so open up".

"How do I know it's really you two?"

"Oh, fuck you, snake skin, open this fucking door before I shove my sword up your fucking ass!" boomed Kisame as he had enough of standing around and wanted to lay down for a while.

Hearing the latch click, Itachi slapped his partner and gave him a look that he knew all too well. It was a look that said, 'shut up and behave or I'll leave you out here without your sword'.

As the door swung open, Itachi and Kisame had to step back so they wouldn't be hit by it. They walked in and closed it behind them and began to take note of who was there.

The first person they saw was sitting on a table. He was about 6'1, looked to be about thirty and had a shock of silver hair that stood up as if saying 'fuck you, gravity' and wore a eye patch over his left eye.

He had a pair of steel toed boots under a pair of blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and a tropical shirt that had naked women all over it. Printed on the back of the shirt, in bold black letters was 'I support lesbian sex'. He also had a black hooded jacket tied around his waist and on the back of it, right at the shoulders, it said 'buns of steel'.

In his hand was his ever trusty Icha Icha paradise, strapped to his right leg was a Model 1887(1) and connected to a leather strap that went over his shoulder was an AK-47.

The second person was another male who was doing push up's with one hand. He was about 6'2 and looked as if he was about the same age as the first. He had a black bowl cut and eyebrows so big that some people thought that they were alive.

He had a pair of running shoes, green track pants with his ever present orange leg warmers, along with a sleeveless green muscle shirt. On top of that he wore a large green zip up jacket with large white print that said 'Gai's fountain of youth gym'.

His weapons were next to him laid out on top of his jacket that was on the chair. There was a MGL or Multiple Grenade Launcher(2) and leaning on the chair was a M240.

The third person, was not a male but, in fact, a woman, was walking away from the door. Standing roughly at 5'9 and looked about 26, she had purple hair that was tied into a small braid that went to her shoulder.

She wore knee high combat boots a short brown mini-skirt with bike shorts under it. She also had a tie-dyed shirt of black, dark blue and purple with 'bite me, I dare you' written across it and to top it off a brown trench coat that went to her knees.

Strapped under her arms were two pistol holsters in which were two Desert Eagles and in her hand was a UMP45.

The last person could be considered a dead body if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest. He looked to be 5'8 and about 18; his brown hair was pulled up into a pineapple shape. He had a pair of sneakers and was wearing a standard gray pair of slacks with a black shirt that had gray clouds stitched into it and a gray business jacket.

Across the back of his waist was a holstered Model 1887 and laying on the floor next to him was a SCAR-H.

"Hey, scarecrow, where's the rest? I thought they were only an hour behind you?" rasped out Kisame as he removed the cloak he wore to show what he was wearing underneath.

He was 6'2 and was about 32. His blue hair was spiked upwards he also looked quite imposing with his shark-like features. He wore a pair steel toed boots with black slacks topped off with a dark blue shirt with a black leather biker jacket. In his left hand was his sword as he propped it up on the table and on both legs were MiniUzi's.

"Huh? You say something, sushi?" replied Kakashi without removing his eye from his book.

"Please, Kakashi-san, don't antagonize him. I had to put up with him out there and when I'm in here I would very much like it if he was as quiet as possible," spoke Itachi calmly but quite forcefully as he sat down, opened his cloak and removed a box of pocky. He ripped it open and ate a whole stick in one bite and then munched slowly on the rest.

Now that we get a good look at him we can see that he is 5'10 and looked to be about 26. He had the standard Uchiha hair colour of black with a pair of round rimed sunglasses that were tinted dark red covering his black eyes; although, they did nothing to hide the scars around them.

He was wearing a pair of black loafers with black silk pants. The white shirt, red tie, and black jacket with lots of pockets that topped it off were all made of silk.

Resting against his chair was his M21-EBR that had a silencer on it and strapped to his right leg was a Ranger.

"Yo, Itachi, will you help me play a prank on eyebrowless".

"No".

"Oh, please, great Uchiha-sama".

"...No".

"Not even for 3 boxes of pocky".

"... I'm listening".

"Ok, here's what we do".

-6 blocks away-

"Achoo".

"HONK" "BEEP" "HONK" "BEEP" "HONK" "BEEP"

"God damn it, Zabuza-sama."

-Back at safe house-

"God damn it, Zabuza-sama."

"Hey, Itachi, did you hear that?"

"No. Now what did you want me to do again?"

-6 blocks away again-

"I didn't mean to do it! I swear, Haku-chan."

"It doesn't matter now. They know we're here now so get ready," scolded the one named Haku.

She was a beauty from her long flowing dark brown hair, braided down to the backs of her knees, to her chocolate brown eyes.

She was 20 years of age and about 5'9 in height. She was wearing a pair of black pants, tucked into the pair of boots that came up to her knees. She had a black long-sleeve button up shirt with a white collar, topped off with a deep blue sleeveless trench coat that went to her ankles.

In her hands was a FAL with an ACOG sight and strapped to her right leg was a M93 Raffica.

"The more you two talk the faster they'll find us. You know that, right?" came the voice of reason from the third member of their group.

"Please be quiet, Gaara, they were going to find us soon anyway and more will come when you start up," spoke Haku in an accusing tone.

Gaara was just as stunning as Haku. Her hip length, vibrant red hair done up in a braid and her teal eyes that held back so much emotion were stunning.

At 19 years of age she was a respectable 5'9. She wore steel toed boots with a pair of jeans that had holes at the knees and below. On top of that she wore a black mid length muscle shirt with a tan trench coat over it that went to her knees.

At her side was a M203 grenade launcher that hung by a strap at her shoulder and in her hands was a M4A1 assault rifle with an underhung grenade launcher.

"Here they come," spoke Zabuza in a rushed breath.

Zabuza had black hair and pointed shark-like teeth. He was about 6'1 and looked to be 31. He was wearing black combat boots and had long camo pants tucked into them. He was also wearing a black muscle shirt with a sleeveless camo jacket over it.

In his hands are two P90's and strapped to his back was what some would call a sword and others would call a slab of metal with a edge.

(This will be my first battle scene so don't get up me to badly please)

As the unassuming hoard came the first kill went to Haku as she shot him in the head and the zombie hit the floor hard. Zabuza had somehow gotten his sword stuck in the skull of a nearby Tank and had to leave it there as the infected swarmed over the body and headed his way.

Gaara had been able to drop the first ten that came at her with machine gun rounds and got about fifteen more with a grenade when she shot it into the hoard. After she had climbed up to the top of a nearby lamp post and started to shoot down into the infected.

Zabuza, on the other hand, was not happy. He had to leave his sword behind and was now hiding behind a car with Haku at his side. He was only using one of his two P90's to save some ammo.

-Nearby roof top-

A shadow on a roof top watched the ongoing battle down on the street with interest for a few moments before noticing a moving shadow behind the man with black hair and no eyebrows and the brown haired beauty that were hiding behind the car. The shadow was stopped from doing anything by a growl from behind it.

Spinning around while pulling a knife of some sort the shadow was greeted by the sight of a hunter ready to pounce.

The shadow could do nothing as it was pinned to the roof and was being mauled. Remembering the knife in its hand, the shadow flicked it into a reverse grip and hit a small reddish button on the side of the grip, propelling the blade into the hunter's skull, killing it.

Standing up and, after dusting itself off, the shadow looked down onto the street only to see the eyebrowless man being choked by a smoker's tongue from the second floor of the building. It was too far back for the brown haired woman to hit and the redhead on the light post could not see it. So, it was up to itself to save the guy.

Stepping out of the shadows and into the light, we can see that he, yes it's a he by the build, was wearing long Kevlar pants that had a red/black camo scheme and were tucked into a pair of black combat boots. He wore a large jacket that had a hood of the same colour and a black backpack on his back. What he wore under it, we don't know nor do we know what his face looks like as he wore a hood over his hair and a gas mask over his face.

In his hand was a knife handle with a hole in one end that matched the size of the base of the knife blade that was in still in the hunter's head.

Strapped to the left side of the backpack was a loaded RPG-7 and tied to the back of his waist was a bag that had four extra rockets and strapped to the right side was a Dragunov with a silencer and a 6, 12 and 15x scope. Across his chest was an AK-47 with an underhung grenade launcher and in the holster on each leg there was a custom G18. The main body of the weapon was white where as the slide was black and had gold tribal markings engraved into it. There was a fire rate switch to swap from single to full auto.

Going down onto one knee, he unstrapped the Dragunov and set the barrel down on the small lip so that the weapon was not sticking out over the side.

Uncapping the scope, he dialed in the focus for his shot. It required a bit of a deft hand but finally getting it just right, he looked down the scope and could see the smoker that was choking the eyebrowless man.

-Down on the street earlier-

"Haku, how's Gaara holding up?" said Zabuza in his gruff tone with a bit more breath in it than usual.

Haku sprang up, dropping three more with two shots. She noticed that Gaara was perfectly fine, unless you count that she was swearing at the infected because she was getting bored and running low on grenades.

"She's alright. She's swearing at the infected but they haven't yet got up to her," spoke Haku, her voice just higher then than a whisper and was punctuated by an explosion from where Gaara was.

"Huurk"

Haku turned around to see Zabuza being dragged away by a long tongue from the second floor of a nearby building.

"Zabuza-sama!" yelled Haku frantically as she tried to help him but couldn't get a shot because it might hit him.

She turned and jumped on top of the car that she and Zabuza were hiding behind before and yelled to Gaara. "Gaara! Can you get a grenade into the window and save Zabuza-sama?" as she shot another that was going for Zabuza.

Hearing her friend yelling, Gaara spared a glance at the window but noticed that she could not see it. "Sorry Haku-chan, I can't see it from where I am; I would have to move and that is pretty much imposable at the moment," she replied, looking down at the reason why she was stuck up a light pole.

"Pfft"

"Pfft"

Haku ,hearing a sound, turned to look at where Zabuza was being strangled just in time to see a bullet split the tongue that was holding Zabuza up. She could hear the tell tale sound of the smoker being killed.

-On the roof before the shot-

Watching the scene play out before him was intriguing to say the least. He had been waiting for the perfect time to fire when he saw the opening he had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath and holding it in, he lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, not once, but twice.

"Pfft"

"Pfft"

Watching the shots impact on target would have to wait as he took aim and started to snipe the remaining few infected. He made his way to the ledge to oversee the area and look for anymore infected. Satisfied that he could not find any in the area, he looked down at the people that he had just helped he gave them a slight nod of the head. He made his way over to the long drainage pipe.

-back down on the street right after the first two shots-

Haku ran over to check on Zabuza "Zabuza-sama, are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Let me have a lo-" she was prevented from finishing by Zabuza interrupting.

"Stop fussing over me, woman. I'm a full grown man, damn it, and you're not my mother," he barked at Haku harshly only to stop a bit too late to catch himself as he saw Haku gain a slight twitch to her right eye.

"N-n-n-now, Haku-chan, I didn't mean it that way," was all he was able to say before her boot was slamming into his face, sending him back into the wall.

"Now, Zabuza-sama, what was that you said? I couldn't hear it very well. You did say 'thank you for your concern' right?" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

Gaara, who was standing behind her friend, couldn't help but wince at the tone and hoped that she would never have it used on her.

"O-o-of course, that's what I said, Haku-chan. Why would I say anything else?" Zabuza stammered frantically, praying that he didn't piss her off yet again.

"That's good to hear. Oh, Gaara, I didn't notice you there. You're not hurt, are you?" she asked in a sincere tone that would have fool anybody who didn't see what happened a moment ago into thinking that she didn't have a evil bone in her whole body.

"No, I'm not. I got up on the light pole before they got me," she said as blandly as she could while still keeping her thankful tone.

"That's good."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you two do something useful and help me up."

As the pair of girls helped him up, he could not help but think about why they had not been attacked yet. They had been sitting there for a few minutes. Upon speaking of this to the others, they, too, were shocked that they had not been attacked. They turned to look out at the street just in time to see a infected's head explode.

As they looked out over the street, they noticed a shadowed figure on a rooftop near the end of the street. They watched as the figure walked into the light. All they could make out was a person wearing some sort of camo clothing and a rifle of some sort. They saw him give a slight nod of the head that they returned as the figure made its way to a drain pipe.

They watched the figure shimmy down the pipe and onto the street. As the figure got closer, they began to make out details. For example, the figure was male(see appearance from before). When he finally reached them, the three could hear him muttering to himself in another language but they didn't know it nor could they tell what it was. He stopped in front of them, making no intent to start a conversation.

"Umm, thank you for saving Zabuza-sama. My name's Haku and the red head over there is Gaara," spoke Haku sincerely yet still on edge as she introduced herself and the others to the man who helped them.

"Resnov, Viktor Resnov" he replied with a heavy Russian accent as he checked his AK's clip. After tapping it twice on the stock, he reinserted it in the weapon and cocked it.

"Well, anyway thank you, Vikt-"

"Please, just Resnov. No need to be formal. I can also tell that English is not your first language."

"Fine, Resnov, not to be ungrateful for saving me, but I feel the need to ask just why did you help me? Most of the people left out here would have waited till we were dead and taken our stuff off our corpses." Zabuza interrupted as he wanted to get off the street as fast as possible.

"Well, I was just passing through the area and heard the gunfire. So, I came to have a look and, low and behold, I find three people fighting off the infected. I watched for a few minutes and when I saw a shadow in the window of the building-" he was interrupted by Haku yelling at him.

"You could've saved him by shooting it sooner! Why didn't yo-" Resnov interrupted her as he was a bit ticked off that he was cut off before he could finish.

"As I was saying, when I saw a shadow in the window of the building, I was about to go for my sniper but I heard something behind me. When I turned around, I saw a hunter and he pounced at me-"

"Wait, you said a hunter jumped on you; then how are you not hurt?" this time it was Gaara that interrupted him.

"Look, how about when we're somewhere a bit safer I'll tell you the rest of it-"

"Ok, girls, I hate to say this, but I think he's right. We should move and soon." This time it was Zabuza that cut him off.

As they moved off, both Haku and Gaara wanted to hear the rest of what he was doing in the area, but they knew that the longer they stayed in one place the more infected got in the way of them and the safe house.

About an hour later, they were approximately ten minutes away from the safe house. Zabuza was up front with Gaara at the back and Resnov and Haku in between them.

Resnov asked Haku if this was all that was left of their group or what. "So is there more or is this it?"

"Huh? Is what it?"

"Sorry, I meant are there any more of your group or are you the last?"

"Ohh no, there are more. They're waiting at the safe house we're heading to."

"I see. So what are they like?"

"Well, let's see, there is Kakashi, he's a pervert and he reads porn most of the time. Then there's Gai, he's a bit of a fitness freak," she was cut off by Zabuza.

"Understatement of the century there, Haku, that's like saying that good 'ole one eye is only a little perverted," Zabuza said with a laugh from up ahead of them.

"Yes, yes. Now as I was saying, next there is Anko, she's a bit on the strange side since she likes snakes. Let's see, who else is there? Ohh, there's Shikamaru, he's most likely the most sane one of all of us, but he's a bit on the lazy side. The only way to get him going is to poke him with a stick," she was cut off once more but this time it was from Gaara.

"Or you could threaten to hit him with a frying pan, that work's too."

"I guess that works as well. Now who's next? Ohh there's Itachi; he's ok as long as you don't slander the name of pocky when he is near. After him there's Kisame, he's also a bit strange-" she was cut off once more by Zabuza as he yelled that the safe house was just up ahead because he can see the door.

However celebrating would need to wait as a car came flying at Zabuza and hit him. It sent him right into the wall and a tank came running out after it. Haku was about to open fire on it when Resnov grabbed her arm.

"Don't. We need to go and get help now, ok? He's under the car, so the tank needs to get that off him first. If we get help quickly, it won't get to him. Hurry up, let's go." Haku looked ready to rip his arm off and go help Zabuza, but a look from Gaara told her that he would be ok.

As they made their way over to the door, Resnov dropped back a bit and started to fumble with a strap. He finally undid the strap when he got to the door and Haku was yelling at the people on the other side to open the god damn door and help. When the door did open, she slugged the unlucky brown haired one that opened the door who had a pineapple style haircut because he took too long to open the door.

As the rest of them got up and out the door, they noticed one person that they didn't know. But they could come back to that later, at the moment they needed to find out a way to get the tank away from the car.

"Umm, Haku, was it? Do you think you could get its attention over here?"

"Why would I need to do that, Resnov?" she responded.

"Well, I don't want to take the chance that he could get hurt when I fire this," he told her as he held up his RPG-7.

"If we can get it far away from the car, it would be good, but if we could get it going in this direction, I can hit it in the chest and put it down with one shot."

Most of the people around Resnov could not for the life of them figure out how they had missed a weapon that large all this time.

"Yes, I do think that it is a sound plan as well. So we will move back while you, Haku, get its attention and your friend takes his shot," spoke Itachi as he directed the rest to back away.

"Are you ready, Haku? All I need you to do is get it to come over here."

She nodded to Resnov that she was ready as she took up a spot behind him. He took a knee and shouldered the weapon, pulling out the priming pin at the head of the missile and taking aim.

Haku took aim and fired the first shot, but it didn't notice. She fired off a second, but it still did nothing and she got angry at it and shot it four more times. Much to her happiness and horror, the tank turned to face her and Resnov. It gave a loud roar before it charged at them and Resnov turned and told Haku to get back with the others. When he turned back, the tank was halfway to him. He took aim and fired the RPG.

Everyone had to cover their eyes when it exploded and dust was thrown all over the place. When it had settled enough to look, all they could see was a crater with blood, guts and muscle all over the place. All in all it was not a pretty picture.

A few minutes later, they had managed to get the car off of Zabuza and got him inside the safe house. When Zabuza asked why it took so long to get him out from under the car, they told him and he looked at Resnov. Thanking him once more for saving him, the others asked what he meant and he told them of what happened before.

"So I guess we should thank you for helping them," Itachi said

"And, you know, that now that you are inside the safe house you don't need to wear the gas mask."

Resnov started to think about the pros and cons of removing his mask. He guessed he could, but somehow he knew that once he did something bad would happen to him.

"Well, I guess I could," Resnov spoke as he slowly moved his hands up to his gas mask and undid the first and second clasps. He put a hand on the face of the mask and one on the hood that hid his hair and slowly pulled them both off.

"Hurry the fuck up, some of us have other things to do," yelled an angry Anko.

He took off the gas mask and hood to reveal a shock of golden blond hair with the last two inches blood red. His eyes were still closed, but he could hear that most of them were holding their breath. When he did open his eyes, they were shocked to see two slit purple eyes looking back at them. "Hi guys," was about all he could get out before he was knocked off his feet and he hit his head on the wall, dazing him for the moment.

"Sdelal l'uboj lovit zavodskoj yarlyk gruzovika, kotoryj tol'ko pometil men'a"

"What did he just say? I didn't catch it," Anko said trying to find out what he said.

"He's speaking in Russian. I will translate. He said, 'did anyone catch the license-plate of the truck that just tagged me' I think," said Itachi as he had learned Russian at one point or another.

When everyone heard that, they couldn't help themselves as they burst out laughing at that thought.

-The end of first chapter-

Thank fuck that is over. It has taken me over a month and a half to write this and I'm not sure when the next might get here.

(1)Now to all of you readers out there that have played CoD:MW2 you will most likely hate this gun with an ungodly passion and to all of you who don't know how evil it is, then I will tell you; it is a shotgun that is insanely strong and has the range of about 20 feet.

(2)I know that the MGL was not in CoD:MW2 but I thought that because Gai is the strongest, he needs something a bit bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, it's me and I'm back, although I'm somewhat upset. Yeah, I mean no one has really been reading this fic, but some have been reading my other one. I mean ten days after I posted it, it jumped from about 800 hits to about 1350 and this one has like 50. Not only that, but no one reviews or anything. Yeah, so come on people help me here. Give me ideas and feedback but no flames, they just get put out.

Now I'm not too sure, but I think my Russian is correct. If it's not, then please tell me so I can fix it.

Oh yes, the first extra group of people have been picked by my beta, Death-Scimitar, so I will only pick 3 more groups to add to the story. So please help me and leave your picks of groups when you review or PM me. And read my other story and review that as well. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other animes/games that may make an appearance in this story; if I did I would not be writing this.**

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

_"Japanese speech"_

"Jutsu"

Beta: Death-Scimitar

Chapter: 2

The night air was crisp and cool and all was quiet; all was as it should be... Well, before the infection hit and spread, it would not have been like this, but after it had happen the cool, crisp, calm and silent night air was sometimes broken by the sound of gunfire. This night was no different.

Four shadowed figures were running down a hallway on the seventh floor of a ten-floored hotel. There was one out in front, one in the middle, and bringing up the rear were the last two, who were fighting with each other over something.

"It was your fault."

"No, it was yours."

"Don't lie, I know it was you."

"Why would I lie when it wasn't me?"

The argument coming from the two in the back was beginning to get on the middle's nerves. They had been going like this for the last half hour and he didn't feel like shooting any more infected at the moment.

"Just tell the truth, it was you."

Sighing, the middle one thought about ways to kill off the two idiots behind him while making it look like he wasn't trying to kill them. His hopefulness not to shoot any infected was shattered as a door ahead of them came off its hinges. A small wave of the infected people fell into the hallway and started to slowly make their way over to them.

"Will the two of you please just shut the hell up already? Just look at this mess. It's because of you two idiots that we were found in the first place. If you know what's good for you, the pair of you will shut up until we get to where we were going. Got it?" the figure in the middle said in a calm, cool tone as he started to back up, thinking about how to get away without wasting ammo.

"But it was his fault, not mine."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault; it was yours!"

"Will the two of you shut the fuck up before I shoot you," growled the person in front as he fired a few shots into the first few infected and backed up.

Hearing the pair at the back finally shut up, the figure in the middle sighed and pointed to the door to the left, indicating thay should go in there.

Opening the door, the lead figure stepped into the room with his gun first and started to check all the rooms. He was followed by the middle figure that made his way over to the window. The last two closed the door and moved a table and some chairs to block it, keeping the infected out. With that done, they went and sat down on the remaining two soft recliners.

"It's clean, there's none of them in here. And speaking of here where the hell are we, oh fearless leader?" asked the figure that had just come back into the main room after looking around to make sure it was safe.

"Yes, oh fearless—" said the first one of the two sitting in the chairs.

"—leader where are—" said the second from the other chair.

"—we?" both of them finished at the same time.

Sighing, the figure by the window moved to sit on the couch next to the person that came from the other room. "Well, we were meant to be making our way to the roof so I can plug into the radio antenna and broadcast a message," said the figure that just sat down.

"And why are we broadcasting a message anyway? I think we are going really well so far," said the other person on the couch as he played with his gun.

"We are going because once I broadcast the message someone should come to help us get out of here, not to mention that we have been on the move for three days so far. This will give us a chance to rest for a while and if no one comes in forty-eight hours then we will head to one for the evacuation locations," the figure replied.

Thinking to themselves, the other three found no problem with the plan and nodded their consent.

"Good. Now we should get some rest and we will get to the roof sometime in the morning." With that said, they went to find a place to sleep in the hotel room.

-The next morning in the hotel-

The peaceful silence of the morning was broken by the sudden shouts of "You ate it all!", "No I didn't!" and "Will you both shut the fuck up!" that had managed to awake the only sleeping person in the hotel room. He was the only person to get a bed as he had got to it first... Well that and he had told the other three that if they touched the bed he'd shoot them himself.

The body sleeping in the bed twitched and groaned until he sat up. Knowing that he could no longer get back to sleep, he got out of the bed.

Now that we get a good look at him we can see that he stood about 6'0 and has black hair and black eyes, he was wearing a pair of long black pants, a long sleeved white shirt. Over the shirt he wore a black jacket and on his feet were a pair of black and white running shoes. On the table beside the bed were a pair of glasses and a Striker shotgun with a MG4 leaning on the wall.

Running a hand through his hair, he put on his glasses. He sighed and knew he would need to take a shower soon. He picked up his bag from the floor, grabbed both of his guns and made his way out the main room where he would find the rest of his group.

Walking out into the main room, he looked around to find the others. At first he couldn't but after hearing a noise from the kitchen he walked in and, low and behold, there were two more of the group.

Getting a good look at them we now see they were identical in almost all ways except that one's hair parted left and the other's parted right. Apart from that they were the same height at about 5'9, they also had the same hair colour which was burnt orange and both had brown eyes.

The one on the right with his hair parted to the left was wearing an orange jacket with a hood and a black under shirt. On his feet was a red and yellow pair of runners, topped off by a pair of jeans with holes in both knees and torn and frayed at the edges. On the bench next to him rested an AK-47 painted blue and. if you looked closely, you could see the holster strapped to his right leg that held a .44 Magnum.

The one next to him was not as outstanding as he wore an old leather jacket that has had the sleeves cut off at the shoulder with a dark red, long-sleeved shirt underneath. Between them he wore a stolen police flak jacket.

Well, not so much 'stolen' as he had taken it off a dead officer they had come across before burning the body. On his legs he wore a pair of cargo pants that went to mid shin and a pair of steel caped boots. On his head was a dark blue cap. In a holster under his left arm was a Desert Eagle, but it didn't look like he had any other weapons with him. But looking over on the kitchen table was an Intervention; a sniper rifle that fired a fifty calibre round.

Hearing a door open, the black haired person turned around and found the last of their group coming out of the shower with a towel around his head but you could still see his red hair under it. He was wearing an open leather jacket that was studded along the seams, showing off a gold chain and a brown sleeveless shirt that has got thin metal strips sown into the shirt itself. He also had on a pair of cargo pants, but one leg was all the way down touching his orange shoe and the other was rolled up to above his knee. The knee down was wrapped in bandages till it got to his other shoe.

In one hand he held a G18 and in the other he held his bag of stuff. In the front pocket you could see a MP5K. "Yo, showers free," said the red haired one to the black headed one.

"What about those two?" the black haired one replied

"Don't worry, they had theirs already," red said while moving over to the couch while the black haired moved into the bathroom.

It was ten minutes later when he came out of the shower wearing the same thing he was before... well, not the same one as before but a copy of what he was wearing since the other one was hanging outside drying with the others' clothes. "Okay, has everybody eaten?" Getting nods from the other three, he kept talking, "Good, because once I eat something we will head out."

After saying that, the others went to get ready. Since he was already ready, he moved into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. It was fortunate the building still had power. Putting his bag on the bench, he pulled out a zip-lock bag filled with a brownish powder. He also pulled out a Styrofoam cup of noodles and waited for the kettle to boil.

When the kettle boiled, he pulled the top of the noodles back and poured the water in. He pressed the lid back on and poured the water into a mug he had managed to find in the cupboard. The mug had some of the powder that was in the bag in it. Mixing it with the water, it was easy to see that the powder was actually instant coffee grounds. After putting the kettle down, he pulled out another bag with sugar in it and poured it in, stirring it until the noddles were done.

After eating his food, he chucked the Styrofoam cup in the bin and put the mug on the bench and moved to the front door. "Are you lot ready to go?" Receiving nods, he opened the door and stuck his LMG out first, followed by his head to look around. Finding no infected, he walked out. "Okay, let's go. The faster we get this done the faster we rest," the black haired leader said.

"Right Ky-"

-About four blocks away-

Trying to get up, Naruto found that he couldn't. When he looked to find out why he came face to face with the reason. Two heads of hair were lying on his chest, one dark brown and the other red. Sighing, Naruto made a Kage Bunshin and did a Kawarimi with it as he walked over to where the fire was and started to relight it. After he did he went about making himself breakfast from one of his MREs. While waiting for the pack to heat, he took in the silence for a minute before grabbing his food and eating it.

When he had finished eating, he sat back for a few minutes and thought over what happened last night. Just thinking about it made him chuckle slightly.

**-X-Flashback-X-**

"Girls, let him up. You just slammed him into the door," said Kakashi, as he was just as shocked to see Naruto as anybody else but hid it well.

The girls thankfully let him up, however, they didn't let go much to the amusement to everybody else but Naruto as he was still trying to get the ringing to stop. After a few minutes, he was able to stop the ringing but when he glanced up he saw everybody looking at him. "Umm hi," he said, trying to get them talking.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Naruto, how are you here? We watched you get washed away."

"Well, when I got washed away I was picked up by a cargo ship headed for Russia and by the time I came to it was almost there. Because I didn't know where to start looking, I stayed there and picked up a few things," Naruto replied as he leaned on the wall with both Haku and Gaara still griping his arms with no intention of letting go.

Next was Itachi. "Yes, we could see that, but I would like to know why you are carrying enough ammo and guns to start a war?"

"Well, I'll tell you what happened after I got off the ship. Okay, let's see, when I got off the ship, I went around looking for help but the only thing I learned was that I was speaking what they called Japanese. So I learned Russian, then English, and somehow got drafted into the Russian army," Naruto said, getting wide eyes from all of them.

"And after about three years, the infection hit the world. It hit Russia really hard and most of my squad was killed. We ran and, as far as the Russian government is concerned, the whole squad died. Before I left, I saw Anko here on a TV that was showing the news. I stole a plane, got as much ammo as I could carry, flew over here, and I started looking for about two weeks before I found you guys," Naruto said as he tried to move his arms only to get growled at by the two girls holding them.

**-X-Flashback over-x**-

They had talked most of the night about things that had happened over the three years. Hearing a noise, he turned around to see Kakashi getting up slowly and watched as he came and sat down on one of the chairs by the fire.

"Not a morning person huh, Kakashi," Naruto said as he handed him a cup of coffee.

All Naruto heard from him was muttering that sounded like 'of course' and 'thank you'. With the smell of coffee in the air the others soon started to wake up. The first, apart from him and Kakashi, was Gai and the first thing he did was crack open an energy drink and start doing push ups.

The next was Zabuza and the first thing he did was unseal a frozen pizza and turned on the oven. He waited for it to get hot enough before putting the pizza in and went over to join Gai. Anko was the next to get up and came over to the fire and grabbed a cup of coffee to wake her up.

It was twenty minutes later when both Kisame and Itachi awoke at the same time. Itachi just got up, came over to the fire, and grabbed a box of pocky from his bag, opening and eating it. Kisame just filled a pot with water and unsealed a pack of hotdogs and put them in the water to cook them. Once they were done, he unsealed some buns and a lot of different sauces and, after smothering them with a few sauces each, ate them all.

It was then that Naruto got up and went to his bag and grabbed a red and white item. He moved over to the other side of the room and put it on over his ears. A few minutes later both Gaara and Haku started to wake up so Naruto dispelled his Kage Bunshin and both girls hit the ground at the same time, waking them completely.

After another half-hour, Kakashi walked over to Shikamaru and kicked him in the ribs and said, "Get up, you lazy ass. We can't stay here all day, so move or Anko is going to put another viper in your bed." As soon as Kakashi said that, Shikamaru was sitting up in his sleeping bag, yawning.

It was twenty minutes later that everyone was around the fire with Naruto holding his head. When he had come back over, he was hit on the head by two angry females. Hard. just because he had switched with a clone and then later dropped them to the ground. After a while, Kakashi spoke up, "So does anybody have any idea as to where we should go?"

"Yeah, I do." At that everyone looked at Naruto for him to explain. "Well, this morning I was listening for any army evacuation radio chatter, however I picked up a message that came from a few blocks away. The signal was really strong and only got stronger. So I say that we go help them because the more people we have the safer we can be," Naruto said as he took off his radio and put it back in his bag.

"Well, who thinks that we should go?" Kakashi asked and saw that everyone agreed. "Well, Naruto, it seems as if we will be going with you; so where are they?"

"Well, they are about four blocks away. Who wants to go?" said Naruto as he saw Kisame and Zabuza raise their hands. "That's two; who else?"

"I suppose I will go as well to make sure that Kisame doesn't get into trouble," Itachi said as he went and got his gear.

"Okay, well that's three. I might as well go as we-" Naruto was cut off by Haku and Gaara shouting at the same time, "IF YOU'RE GOING, THEN WE'RE GOING!" Their tone was clear that he had no chance of changing their minds.

"And that makes six. The rest will stay here while we go and check it out. If we find any body we'll bring them back here," said Naruto as he went and got suited up.

After ten minutes the group of six left the safe house and ran across the street and into the building so they can get to the roof.

-X-one hour later-x-

Running up the stairs, Naruto and the group kicked open the door to the third floor and slammed it closed behind them, piling anything they can find against it.

"Tell me again why we were running away from a Witch, because I really would like to know," growled Itachi as he placed his hand inside his jacket and poked some fingers through a few slash marks that weren't there a few minutes ago.

"Blame sushi here! He was the one who kicked it," said Zabuza as he reloaded his P90s.

"Shut up eyebrowless, at least I didn't walk into a Hunter," replied Kisame as he sat down and started to pull bits of infected from the scales of his sword.

"Will the two of you be quiet or are you trying to bring them all to us?" Hearing Naruto say this, both of them look at him and give him the same creepy smile that answered the question for him. "Well, whatever, but we need to find a way out of here soon or else they will find us; we can't go out the door we just came in and besides, we are almost there. Only four buildings down and we will be there. They can more than likely hear us," Naruto continued while checking on Haku and Gaara.

After twenty minutes, they had chosen to climb out the window and made their way to the floor below. By walking on the ledge and climbing down a rain pipe, they had managed to get to the underground parking lot under the building . All was going well until Kisame spoke, "You know, this sucks. I want to kill something." And no sooner had he said that, a Tank fell through the roof and landed in front of the group.

"Hey, it worked! Come on, Kisame, let's kill this thing," shouted Zabuza as he ran straight as the large infected with Kisame just behind him.

"Umm, Itachi, Haku, are they always like this?" The answer Naruto got back was a nod of the head from both. He was unable to watch them kill the Tank as he saw a large wave of infected headed right for them and told the other three that were still with him to get ready.

The first ten or so were ripped to shreds by the combined fire from Haku, Gaara and Naruto after which both of the latter fired a grenade, taking five more each. Itachi sat in the back with his sniper and took out a few at range.

When the infected came into grabbing distance, Naruto swapped his AK for his G18s and fired into the mass of infected at point blank. Gaara used her assault rifle to mow down the ones in front of her and Haku used her Raffica to kill them when they got to close or when Gaara was reloading.

Looking down the scope, Itachi placed the cross hairs over another infected and pulled the trigger. Another dropped, making it his fifteenth one, and he was going to go for another when he heard a groan from behind. He spun around to face five infected that had split from the main group and gone around to come from behind.

Dropping his sniper, Itachi grabbed his Ranger and kicked the first infected in the chest knocking it back. He then gave a hard spin kick to the next one, breaking its neck, and after completing the spin he shoved his shotgun into the mouth of the next. He pulled both triggers blowing its head off and killing the one behind it. He jumped back to reload his weapon only to be grabbed by the one he forgot about.

Rolling around on the ground, Itachi finally came to a stop with the infected on top of him as he tried to keep it away from biting him. He moved his hands up to its head and placed one on the back of its neck and the other on its jaw. With great strength, he twisted its neck until a sickening crack was heard.

As Itachi pushed the corpse off him, he saw the last one headed right for him. Grabbing his shotgun off the floor next to him, he reloaded it. With the infected right in front of him, he pointed the weapon at its left knee and shot. Its leg was blown off from the knee down and Itachi rolled out of the way as it fell.

Standing up, Itachi shoot off its other knee and kicked it, rolling onto its back. He placed his foot on its chest and reloaded the gun. Looking around, he saw that Zabuza and Kisame were finished killing the Tank and Naruto finished off the last one near him by emptying whatever was left in the clips of his G18s into the chest of one of the infected.

As the others came over to Itachi, they saw him aim his shotgun at the head of the infected under his foot and pulled the trigger, splattering its head all over the floor.

Walking away from the splatter of brain matter and bone that used to be a person, Itachi wiped the mess off his shoe. He made his way over to Naruto and the girls as he picked up his sniper rifle and reloaded both of his weapons.

When both Kisame and Zabuza made their way over to the other four, Itachi spoke, "Kisame, next time you say that you want to kill something, why not save the rest of us some trouble and kill yourself?" he said in a slightly annoyed tone as he noticed a few stains he knew wouldn't come out.

"Fuck you, Itachi, I didn't mean for it to happen, it's just that there was nothing to do," Kisame growled back still picking bits of Tank from his sword.

"Okay, now that we have got that out of the way, we need to move because, as you know, we really don't want to be out here at night because it gets strange," spoke Naruto as he reloaded his G18s and other weapons.

After a few minutes the group was moving again, but this time more carefully so as to avoid as many problems as they could.

It was almost an hour and a half later and the dark of night had fallen that they found themselves in a bit of a bind. The only set of stairs to the sixth floor was being blocked unintentionally by a Witch and the set they came up on didn't go any higher as they had been destroyed somehow. They could hear the sound of the pack of hunters on the floor below (that they had side stepped) moving and calling. They could more than likely smell them and would find them if they stayed here too much longer.

"So any ideas as to how we are going to get past this Witch without killing her and so that we're not standing in, oh let's say fifteen minutes, because the Hunters will start to move and they just might find us by then," whispered Naruto as he glanced back at the door to the stairwell that they just came from.

But before any could answer they all heard a faint noise that sounded like a child whispering. It was too faint to tell if it was a boy or a girl but loud enough to know which direction it came from, which was fortunately and unfortunately three doors away. However, that put them only six doors away from the Witch.

"Guys, that sounds like a kid. We have to go get him; we can't leave them here," spoke Haku quietly.

"Haku, we can't, a kid will only make it that much harder for us. Not only will it bring every one of these fuckers onto us, but we will then need to protect them and if you haven't noticed, we can barely keep ourselves alive," said Zabuza as quiet as he could.

"Zabuza-sama, as much as I respect you, if we don't help this child I will hurt you and anybody that gets in my way," Haku said to Zabuza in a scary whisper that was somehow scarier then when himself and Kisame had stolen a box of Itachi's pocky and set it on fire as a joke.

"S-s-sure, Haku-chan, we can go help the kid but you will be taking care of them," replied Zabuza as he looked over at Haku, hoping that she doesn't hurt him.

"Can we please be quiet and hurry up as I do believe we have about ten minutes before those Hunters pick up our scent and find us," Itachi spoke as he got a bad feeling.

"Okay, me and Haku will go into the room and find the kid. I want you four to stay out here and keep an eye out for anything out of the normal, got it?" Naruto said as he grabbed his knife and went with Haku to the door where they heard the voice. He had this nagging feeling that this sound was familiar to him somehow.

Opening the door, Haku walked in with her FAL pointed to drop whatever she came across. Naruto followed her with his ballistic knife in his right hand and his left ready to grapple with anything that attacked. They slowly moved from the entry way of the apartment to the lounge room where they found the couch flipped back and up against the wall. A small hunched over figure was by the glass screen door leading to the veranda, shrouded in shadow by the mostly ripped curtains.

"Hey there, it's all right, I won't hurt you. I'm here to help, okay? I'm here to get you to somewhere warm and safe," Haku said as she walked forward and reached out to put her hand on the kid's shoulder.

However, she was stopped no more then a foot away from the small figure by a hand grabbing her shoulder. Naruto spoke from behind her, "Haku, stop, something isn't right." But it was too little too late as the small figure spun around and grabbed Haku's outstretched hand. She screamed.

Hearing the door to the apartment being kicked in, Naruto pushed past Haku and got a good look at what was holding her arm. It was about 3'4 and had tufts of hair missing all over its head, but the worst was that it was or at least used to be a ten year old child. Its childlike face had bits of flesh missing and was wearing a pair of blood stained shorts with an equality stained shirt. It only one shoe on and had a lollipop in its mouth. A blood-stained toy bear was in its hand, missing its left. But the hardest thing to look at was its sickly yellow eyes.

Seeing the thing opened its, mouth Naruto swung his knife and cut off the hand that was still holding Haku's arm. Punching it in the jaw and knocking it back, Naruto reached down and grabbed the pipe bomb off of Haku's waist. He quickly stepped over to the thing, picked it up by the front of its shirt, set the pipe bomb, shoved said pipe bomb into thing's chest and dropkicked it out the glass door and over the edge of the veranda. It screamed as it fell for about six seconds before exploding, showering the sidewalk in blood and guts.

Back up in the room, Naruto comforted an upset Haku. "It's okay, Haku-chan, just let it out, I'm here," he said as she cried into his shoulder.

"If that's the way you treat all kids remind me to never let mine go near you or child services will be getting a call" said Kisame from behind him with a laugh as Zabuza laughed with him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up; we'll see who's laughing later," Naruto replied as he calmed down Haku before she did something rash.

Before anyone else could say something, a loud scream could be heard from below, which only meant one thing; the pack was on the hunt. "Zabuza, Kisame, lock the door and push the couch up against it and then meet us in the bedroom. Itachi, Gaara, I want you two to lock all the other doors and then meet us in the same place," shouted Naruto as he took Haku into the bedroom as she was not quite all there.

Once everybody was in the bedroom, Naruto and Itachi shoved the bedside table up against the door and they flipped over the bed and placed it to the wall, after which they readied their weapons.

A few minutes had passed and the group had yet to be attacked. All had gone quiet after the Hunter's scream when Kisame spoke up, "Hey, maybe they couldn't find us and they gave up," he said hopefully but that feeling was crushed when Naruto spoke.

"No, they never just give up; they're out there somewhere, just waiting for us."

It was Itachi that spoke next. "However, Naruto, we can't sit here all night, we need to move," he said as he moved over to the door and moved the bedside table.

It was at that moment that a Hunter came crashing through the bedroom door and tackled Itachi. Itachi grabbed one of the Hunter's hands with one of his own while the other went down and pulled his shotgun from his thigh holster. Before Itachi could aim and shoot, Kisame had come over and clubbed the Hunter back through the doorway where it hit the wall. Zabuza had thrown his blade and impaled it, pinning it to the wall before it had a chance to slide down it.

"You okay, Itachi?" asked Kisame as he helped his friend up of the floor. "You took a pretty bad hit."

"Thanks, Kisame," Itachi replied as he walked over to the pined, but still alive, Hunter aimed his shotgun at its head and pulled the trigger, blowing its head and a part of the wall away.

After a few minutes, they were all back in the bedroom with the bed blocking the doorway while they took a breather. There was something on all of their minds, bar Naruto, and it was the finally calmed down Haku that broke the silence and asked the question.

"Umm, Naruto-kun, I think I speak for all of us when I say this; what was that back there? I've never seen something like this before," she said as she thought back to the thing that used to be a child and cringed at what she remembered.

He sighed. "Okay, they're called screamers. We don't know where they first showed up but a few months ago, me and a few others ran into one of them and, well, you all saw that they looked like a kid, that's because they are, or at least were. They are most of the time between the age of eight and eleven and, from what happened last time, I can tell you that they lead you in with the sound of a distressed child and when someone gets to close they grab you and then give out a high pitched scream that not only messes with your sense of balance but also calls a hoard of the normal mindless infected right to it," Naruto said as he ate a ration bar from his pack and handed some out to the rest of the group.(1)

"How do know all of this?" Gaara said as she ate the bar Naruto gave to her.

"As I said, a few months ago me and a few people ran into one and well one of them got to close and it grabbed him, screamed and then tore a chunk out of his neck. The rest of us lost balance and then a whole hoard of infected came, ripped into the others, and I was knocked out of a window," Naruto said as he ate the last of the bar in his hand, grabbed his weapons and stood up before speaking again.

"Now, that that is out of the way, we need to move. We only need to go up a few more floors," Naruto said to the group as they started to get up and move around the room.

As the group moved out of the bedroom, they looked and found no more infected. They moved out the front door and were quick to notice the Witch that was in front of the stairwell was no longer there nor could they hear her. They moved as a group up the stairs to the sixth floor where they found the Witch. Well, sort of. What they did find was the half eaten corpse of a Witch not eight feet from the doorway from the fifth floor.

"Something isn't right here," spoke Zabuza as he fingered the hilt of his sword.

"What gave you that idea, eyebrows? The fact that there's a half eaten Witch in the hallway?" Kisame spoke back as he fingers his Mini-Uzi's.

"This is strange. I feel like I've seen something like this before," said Naruto as he bent down and looked over the wounds the Witch had.

"What do you mean you've seen this before?" asked Itachi as he got a distinct feeling he was being watched.

Now as the group looked around we get a good look at the sixth floor and it does not look like it was meant to. Between the roof and the floor, the space was mostly empty as the walls were crumbled and the only things standing were the support columns it made the whole floor look like catacombs and the whole place was pitch black.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed loudly hoping that he was wrong.

"What is it?" Gaara said quietly as she readied her weapon because of the feeling that she was getting off of Naruto.

Hoping that he was wrong, Naruto grabbed a flare out of one of his bag's side pockets and walked over to the nearest pole. He cracked the end of it to light it up and threw it in the general direction of the next set of stairs.

Watching the flare fly through the air, time seemed to slow to a crawl as the flare hit the ground and bounced once, then twice, and then a third time before sliding to a stop. Naruto aimed his weapon at the figure standing over the flare.

"W-w-what is that thing?" stuttered out Haku as she looked over what could now be seen.

Standing at just about 6'5 the newly visible figure was what one would describe as a demon, long thin but most likely very powerful limbs, inch long claws and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. A noise that was a mix between a Witch's moan and a Hunter's cry ripped its way from the creature's throat right before it slammed its foot down on the flare putting it out.

"Umm, Naruto, something tells me you know what that thing is," asked Itachi while turning on the flashlight Duct-taped onto the front of his shotgun. The action was copied by everybody else and they started to look around.

"Yeah, I know about them. Do you want the long or short version?" replied Naruto as he cracked a large blue glow stick and threw it in front of them by about twenty feet.

"Short" was the mass answer that came from the group.

"Well, it's called a Stalker and it's about 6'5 of muscle and pain with inch long claws and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It hits like a freight train, oh, did I also mention that it has stealth on par with me? It waits for the best time to strike and likes to hide," Naruto said as if he was talking about the weather.

"So, how do we fight it?" said Gaara as she was the first to get over the shock of what he said.

"We wait," was the reply she got from Naruto.

"What do you mean we-" started Kisame but was shushed by Naruto when he pointed near the glow stick. When the rest looked, they at first didn't see anything but were then shocked to see the head of the Stalker peak around the corner of a pillar.

"Okay, here's the plan; we are going to move to the glow stick as a group. I'll take point, then I want Zabuza at back to make sure it doesn't come up from behind, then I want Gaara on my left and Kisame on my right. Haku will be on Zabuza's left and Itachi on his right with the people on the ends at a forty-five degree angle so we have intersecting firing zones," Naruto said, taking control of the situation as everybody looked at a little funny for a moment before snapping out of their funk and doing what he said.

It took a few minutes to reach the glow stick with little trouble, picking up the glow stick Naruto was about to throw it when he spun around while yelling at Kisame to duck and threw it over him where it flew for about five feet before smacking into the head of the Stalker that was almost grabbing him.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled as he rolled over Kisame's back and kicked it in the head throwing it back into the shadows. He turned and ran after the group but not before picking up the glow stick.

As the group got to the stairs, they turned around to see Naruto running to catch up. When he was almost there, the Stalker jumped from the shadows and tackled him to the side while one of its feet caught the door to the stairwell and slammed it shut braking the handle which meant they couldn't open the door.

Both Kisame and Zabuza had to hold Gaara and Haku from trying to help Naruto. They listened to the sound of the Stalker screaming and grunts from Naruto with the addition of gunfire popping up every now and then.

It was a few minutes later when all the sound stopped and so did the struggling of the girls. Kisame and Zabuza let go of them. After doing so, they gave out girly screams of pain as both girls had spun around and kicked them where no man should want to be kicked.

"That was for holding us back when we could have helped him," both girls said at the same time before a thump at the door caught them off guard and both shrieked loudly before recomposing themselves.

Watching the door handle turn the group readied their weapons. They aimed their weapons but the handle didn't turn again instead the door was kicked open and they saw Naruto standing there although he did look a bit roughed up. There were rips in his clothing and some blood dripping from deep scratch above his left eye and what looked like a nasty stab wound on his left side.

Before Naruto could fall and hit the ground, both Haku and Gaara had grabbed him and laid him down on the ground. They tried to patch him up, but he stopped them with a reminder that it wasn't safe and they were close enough to their objective that he could hold out until they could rest there. Reluctantly nodding their consent, Zabuza and Itachi picked Naruto up carefully and went up the stairs.

Walking up to the door with 706 nailed onto it, Kisame heaved his foot up and gave a hard kick to the handle and the door swung open. Kisame came face to barrel with a Desert Eagle and a .44 Magnum.

"Umm. Hi."

End chapter.

It's done. Finally. I'm so sorry it took this long to write, but I had to rewrite this chapter and it took this long to do it. Now on to what I need to ask is if anybody can tell me who the first four new people are, I will let them pick the next four; so start guessing.

(1) Okay in all the Left 4 Dead games, the only infected that can bring more infected is the boomer and, not to mention that I haven't seen any children in the game, I made my own infected that hit both of those points.

Please review.

~Zero


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm back and better then ever… okay not really but who cares the thing the matters is that I'm back and I'm ready to give you the next chapter for this story so enough talk from me lets get on with the show.

**AN.** Now I know I'm really late with writing anything at all okay so sorry but I've been having major problems at home and I have just not had the time to write or when I have written I'm unable to get it out due to my computer going all emo on me and deciding to not work, so once more sorry and hopefully it wont happen again, also check out my other fic called 'From Kunai to Firearms' and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other animes/games that may make an appearance in this story and any likeness between a character and a person you know or it looks like you and acts like you are by total accident; if I did I would not be writing this.**

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts'**_

_"Japanese speech"_

"Jutsu"

Beta: xNamikazeKyuubix

XNamikazeKyuubix: Yo this is xNamikazeKyuubix, and yes I am the Beta for this chapter~ Though I'm not sure why I'm even the Beta, only found 1 or 2 spelling mistakes here and there. Other than those, the chapter is already pretty solid. So good work Zero! *Thumbs up*

Chapter: 2

Last time

Walking up to the door with 706 nailed onto it, Kisame heaved his foot up and gave a hard kick to the handle and the door swung open. Kisame came face to barrel with a Desert Eagle and a .44 Magnum.

"Umm. Hi."

Now

"Who the hell are you and what do you want" spoke the two people standing at the door as they eyed the group.

"Look we got an injured person here and we need some help so get those guns out of my face" Kisame said as he pointed over his shoulder to Zabuza and Itachi whom were carrying said injured person.

"Look can we hurry this up, Naruto isn't as light as he looks you know" Zabuza said to Kisame as he got a better grip on Naruto, although looking closely one would notice that Zabuza is lifting Naruto more then Itachi making him carry more of his weight.

"Let them in you two, I may have an idea why their here" spoke a voice from inside the apartment.

"You sure?" said the one holding the .44 magnum.

"Yes" came the voice again.

At the reply the two at the door put away their guns and walked inside before walking into the hallway and vanishing but not before motioning for the group to follow.

Walking in the group saw a male sitting on a couch and another leaning against the far wall.

The one sitting on the couch had black hair and black eyes that were partly hidden behind a set of glasses, he wore wearing a pair of long black pants, a long sleaved white shirt and over that he wore a black jacket and on his feet are a pair of black and white running shoes, across his lap was a Striker shotgun and against the arm of the couch was a MG4.

The other, whom was leaning against the wall had firey red hair and wore a open leather jacket that was studded along the seams, showing off a gold chain and a brown sleeveless shirt that has many thin metal strips sown into the shirt itself, a pair of cargo pants, but one leg was all the way down touching his orange shoe and the other was rolled up to above his knee, the knee down was wrapped in bandages till it got to his other shoe.

"Now if I may be so bold, might I ask you why you lot are here?" the black haired person said as he looked over the group before his eyes landed on the injured form of Naruto.

"Look before we go exchanging insults, do you have any where we can put our friend he's injured?" Zabuza asked as he came forwards slightly.

"I can see that, very well you can put him in the main bedroom, It's down the hall on the left" the black haired, glasses wearing person replied pointing down the hall.

"Thank you" Itachi said before he and Zabuza carried Naruto down the hall with Haku following them.

It was a few minutes latter when Itachi and Zabuza returned and took their place with their group.

"Now if you don't mind I think that we should start introductions, if you would" the black haired male said adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Very well, my name is Uchiha Itachi" said the one with black hair and black eyes, he wore a pair of black loafers on his feet, a pair of black pants, white shirt, red tie and black jacket, all made of silk and hanging from one of the pockets of his jacket were a pair of red tinted sunglasses, a M21-EBR with a suppresser hung on his back and a double-barrelled sawn-off shotgun was holstered on his right thigh.

"Names Hoshigaki kisame" said the blue haired man who wore a pair of steel toed boots with black slacks and a dark blue shirt toped off with a black leather biker jacket, a large covered object slung on his back and two Mini-Uzi's holstered on his thigh's.

"Names Momochi Zabuza" said another black haired man, he wore black combat boots with long camo pants tucked into them, a black muscle shirt with a sleeveless camo jacket over the top, a large piece of metal that looked like a sword was strapped to his back and two P90's were holstered to his thigh's.

"Gaara" said the red haired woman, she wore a pair of steel toed boots with a pair of jeans that had holes at the knees, a black muscle shirt that showed her mid drift with a tan trench coat over the top, a M79 grenade launcher hung from her shoulder and a M4A1 with a underhung grenade launcher in her hands.

"The injured member of our groups name is Naruto and the girl with him names Haku" Zabuza said as he leaned against the wall.

"Thank you, now my name is Otori Kyoya but please just Kyoya" the now identified Kyoya said as he leaned back into the couch.

The group nodded before turning to the other person who was still leaning against the wall.

"Name's Kasanoda, Ritsu Kasanoda but every one call's me Casanova" the now known Kasanoda said before sighing and pushing off the wall and going out onto the veranda.

"Now the other two who walked off were the Hitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru," Kyoya added.

"How do we tell which one is which?" Zabuza growled before a hand landed on his shoulder stoping him from trying to injure the glasses wearing male.

"Oh that's quite easy, you see Hikaru is the one who wears the police flak jacket and carries the sniper rifle and Kaoru wears a orange hoodie and carries an Ak-47" Kyoya said before chuckling.

"Although you may need to watch out, most of the time they act their age but when they know that their pretty safe they tend to revert back to a pair of idiots and will try to prank you" he added afterwards.

"That's good to know," said a voice from the hallway causing everybody that heard it to turn to look at the speaker.

"Naruto what are you doing up, you shouldn't be moving you will make the injuries worse!" Gaara shouted as she ran over to give a hand to Haku who was holding him up slightly.

"Doesn't matter, Haku patched me up…so I'm good for now until I…can get to some place…to get fixed up properly… anyway your name's Kyoya right?" Naruto asked as he was lead over and placed into one of the recliners by Garra and Haku.

"Yes, it is, as I said before" Kyoya replied slowly as he was not sure just what it was that Naruto wanted with him.

"Good" at Naruto's reply everyone looked at him strangely "you see I heard your broadcast" Naruto continued answering everybody's questioning looks.

"I…see but you look like you had a hard time just getting here what makes you think we want help from people who cant even look after themselves" Kyoya said mockingly as he looked over the rag tag group.

"Believe me we can look after ourselves quite well not to mention we are armed and there are four more to our group that we left at a nearby safe house" Naruto replied, glaring slightly.

"Say I believe you what is it that you stand to gain from helping a total stranger?" Kyoya asked not believing someone would do something for nothing.

"We would gain enough" Naruto said before continuing "now Kyoya I assume you have a way to escape already?" Naruto asked, shifting slightly in his chair before catching Haku's glare and stoping.

"Why of corse, I am able to call for a helicopter to come and retrieve us, and before you ask no it doesn't have enough space for all of you" Kyoya said catching the looks of interest in some of their eyes.

"No that's fine" Naruto said causing all to look at him in shock letting him continue "I have a way out for me and my group already, we don't however have the ammo to reach said way out so in return for us helping your group get out of the city I want you to ask those pilots of yours to drop off a few crates of ammo for us" Naruto finished before noticing the looks he was getting.

"And what makes you think I could get my hands on ammo of any sorts?" Kyoya asked questioningly.

"I do believe your family has their own security force, which means you have access to weapons and most if not all weapons are useless without ammo" was the reply he got from Itachi who had caught on to what Naruto was doing.

"I see, well then I suppose I can tell them to drop the ammo when they pick us up" Kyoya mussed "although we will need to find a satellite dish so I may call them and tell them where to pick us up from and what to bring but we're going to need more space to call a helicopter in" he said as he stood up and removed a rolled up map of the city from his bag and rolled it out on the ground in front of him.

"True, the only place I think that is both wide enough and well defendable is here" Naruto said while pointing to the airport "and I know for a fact that it has a dish on top of the main tower" he pointed to a small round building a little way down the runway.

"Yes that does sound like a good idea but it's a fair distance from here" Kyoya said pointing out that they were a good five miles from said airport.

"Then I guess that we should rest up and move in a few days," Naruto said as Haku and Gaara lifted him up.

"Why a few days? Why not sooner?" Kyoya asked.

"Simple, we just got here so we need to rest and I think it would be best if we learnt a bit about each other so we can work together better" Naruto said as he was carried back to the room he was put in before.

"I see, it makes sense" Kyoya said before turning to the others "it would seem as if you will be staying here for a few days and seeing as It's late I say It's time to sleep so goodnight I shall see you in the morning…oh and if It's not to much trouble could you not make sny loud noise in the morning please" he said before walking into the hallway and into the room he slept in last time.

"He's right, we need sleep so find a spot and rest," Itachi said as he sat on the couch and lay down.

Following his example the rest of the group found a spot to sleep and soon all were asleep, unfortunately when the twins and Kasanoda came back out they had to find another spot to sleep as the spots they slept last time were in use.

It had been three days since Naruto, Haku, Gaara, Zabuza, Kisame and Itachi had met Kyoya, Kasanoda, Hikaru and Kaoru and they have spent the time getting to know each other, at first none wanted to tell much but slowly they all opened up in their own way.

"Okay, everybody, we leave in the morning, we wont be stoping much as we have five miles to cover and it might take us anywhere from one day to three depending on how often we stop so check your gear now so you can check in again in the morning" Naruto said as he walked around the kitchen with a slight limp.

Upon hearing this everybody split up to check their gear without being distracted by anybody else, but it was ten minutes later that Hikaru came over to Naruto who was sitting in one of the recliners checking one of his G18's.

"Hay Naruto, can I ask you something?" Hikaru asked as he stoped in front of said person.

"You just did didn't you" Naruto replied not looking up hiding his smirk.

"You know what I mean," Hikaru growled.

"Fine, what?" Naruto asked as he set his weapon down and looked at Hikaru.

"Can you come with me for a moment, I found something and wanted to know if you know about it" Hikaru asked as he stepped back to let Naruto up.

"Found something? Fine show me," Naruto said getting up before following Hikaru over to the sliding door before walking onto the veranda and grabbing his sniper rifle.

"So what is it you've found?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Here, look down scope on my rifle" Hikaru said as he moved his head out of the way to allow Naruto to look.

Upon looking down the scope Naruto was able to see the street several blocks away at first he was not able to see anything however just as he was about to tell Hikaru he saw four people fighting some infected off.

"You see them right, so did I, that's why I asked you out here, I want to know if they were the rest of your group?" Hikaru asked as he pulled his rifle away from Naruto.

"No, their not part of our group" was Naruto's reply before he walked inside and came back out with his suppressed Dragunov's scope.

Naruto after hearing Hikaru's question and giving his reply went inside and got his sniper rifles scope and went back out before looking down scope to get a better look at the people, again at first he was not able to find them but after a few moments he found all four of them hiding from spitters behind a broken down van but due to the distance was not able to get a good look at them.

The first was a male, he wore what looked like a black and dark red hoodie that was open at the front and had the hood up so Naruto couldn't tell what colour his hair was, underneth that he wore a black shirt with a word printed on the front but due to the range Naruto was unable to read it, he had on his hands a pair of gloves that looked to be black and he wore a pair of black pants and shoes.

The next was a female, she had on a black hoodie again with the hood up blocking Naruto's attempts to see more, faded blue long pants with a holster on each thigh and black gloves.

The third was female as well, she wore a pink shirt with a pair of what looked like blue shorts and black gloves, and she also had short black hair.

The last was male and he wore a white sports t-shirt and black baggie pants with a pair of what looked like grey gloves but the thing that grabbed Naruto's attention was his hair, it was burnt orange.

"As I said before they're not with us as I've never seen them before," Naruto said, as he turned back to the door before walking back inside, leaving Hikaru alone.

The next morning Naruto's group and Kyoya group woke up and checked their gear on last time before getting ready to leave.

"Okay people, is everybody ready to go?" Naruto asked as he looked out the front doors peephole.

"Yeah, were ready" came Kasanoda reply as he loaded his MP5K.

Upon hearing that Naruto slowly pushed the door open and walked out a few steps before signalling that the coast was clear and with that the two groups were off.

"You know I haven't heard from Naruto or the others yet, do you think they got into trouble" Gai said as he along with Anko, Kakashi and Shikamaru sat in a safe house just across the road from the airport.

"No, if they had got in into trouble we would've heard it by now, besides Naruto told us in his message that they and a few others were headed to the airport and we should meet up there" Kakashi replied as he flipped another page of his Icha Icha.

"And besides string bean, the message did say that they might be a few days" Anko piped in from he spot at the door.

"(Yawn) yeah and It's too troublesome to get worried about them, (yawn) they've got enough ammo and people to live through anything in this city" spoke Shikamaru from his spot on the floor.

"Oh look the living dead awakens" Anko joked before she threw a small rock at the now awake male "no going back to sleep, It's your turn for door duty" she continued as she stood up and kicked Shikamaru in the ribs.

"(Sigh) fine, troublesome woman" Shikamaru said, whispering the last part to himself, before he got up and moved over to the door.

'_Three days, three god damn days'_ thought Naruto as he leapt over a small piece of broken wall that lay in his path, he walked a few more feet before stopping.

"Okay were going to rest here for five, so eat, drink and piss is you got to" he said as he plopped himself down on the hood of a nearby car.

"You know, you don't have to keep moving, we can stop and rest for longer," Kyoya said as he took a seat on the boot of same car.

"Yeah, I know, but that don't mean were going to stop, at this pace were only twenty-two hours travel from the airport, if we stop for longer or stop more then we need to then it will only take longer" Naruto replied, before taking a gulp from his canteen.

"Naruto, he's right, we don't need to get there to soon," Itachi said as he walked over to the pair of them.

"Don't you think I know that Itachi, but the fact remains, the faster we get there the faster we can relax, the air tower at the airport is a well defendable place and with all of us it will be even easier" Naruto said back as he stood up off the hood of the car before walking forward down the street "I'm going to have a quick look around up ahead, ill be back soon".

Watching Naruto walk off both Itachi and Kyoya knew something was not quite right "he knows something and he isn't telling us any time soon" Kyoya said as he too stood up before walking over to the rest of the group.

'_What aren't you telling us Naruto, what has you spooked?'_ Itachi asked himself as he took as seat on the car hood.

It was almost ten minutes latter that Naruto finally came back "Naruto! What the hell took you so long?" Haku and Gaara shouted but they were silenced before they could continue by a pointed glare from Naruto.

"Don't. Shout" he said slowly before continuing, "The way ahead is clear, let's go we don't know how long it will stay that way".

Heeding his advice the large group moved slowly through the streets ahead and to their shock found nothing, not a single infected anywhere in sight "Naruto-kun where are the zombies, shouldn't there be many of them, I don't see any".

"That's what I meant by the way ahead being clear, there's not a single one anywhere, that's why it took me so long to come back, I was looking of any signs of them being here, everybody ready your selves, just because we don't see them now don't mean their not out there" Naruto replied as he looked from building to building checking the windows.

"Is there a chance there any of those Stalker things following us?" Kisame asked as he readied both of his Mini-Uzi's for use.

"There's a slim chance that some might have followed us from the hotel, but if they are then they are staying far back" Naruto replied as he led the group to a T-inter section.

"Whoa, hold on a sec" Kasanoda said as he looked at the members of the other group "first what the hell are Stalker's and second how the fuck would you know if their following us?" he asked as everyone looked at his then to Naruto waiting for his answer.

The questions caused Naruto to stop and look back at Kasanoda "do you really need to know that right now" his answer was a simple nod from the four members of the other group "fine, firstly, a Stalker is roughly 6'5 tall but tends to slouch over, has long, thin but very powerful limbs, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth that can rip flesh from your bones, defining features, pointed head, sunken eyes, three fingers on each head each tipped with inch long claws and hits like a train".

Naruto stopped for a moment while he looked around before continuing "some extra info, most of the time when you find one you will find maybe six more at max eight, they tend to work in packs and are smart, very smart".

"How smart are we talking about?" asked Kyoya as he looked around, clutching his Shotgun tightly.

"Very, they have very good night vision and just as good hearing, they can track better then any dog and they wait for the right moment to strike, the whole time we've been moving since we left the hotel I've been on the look out for them and as of yet I haven't seen one but that maybe due to what I've been doing" Naruto said before pushing off the wall and looking down the road they just came from intently.

"What do you mean? What have you been doing?" this time it was Hikaru that spoke as his grip on his Desert Eagle increased.

"I've been avoiding inclosed spaces, if you didn't notice I've been keeping to open, well lit places so that should they chose to attack then we would se them coming, although knowing how smart they are then there's a good chance they will wait for us to leave the open places and get close" Naruto stopped and aimed his weapon down the road.

"What is it Naruto?" Itachi asked as he and the rest of the big group pointed their own weapons down the three directions.

"I thought I saw something but I cant be sure, anyway where was I… oh yes, also should we run into a pack of them it would be in our best interests to kill them all as they tend to get smarter fast and they learn from their mistakes" Naruto finished as he strapped his AK to his chest and pulled one of his G18's.

"So, how long we gonna stand around for cause I'm sick of just standing here doing nothing?" Zabuza asked as he too looked around noticing it was strangely quite.

"Well we have three choices, one, we continue down this street" Naruto said pointing to his right "two, we go through the sewers but chances are there are infected down there and It's dark at the moment and I have only" he stopped to count how many road flares he had left "seven flares left, three, we go through this building" Naruto pointer behind him to the wall he was now leaning against "until we make it to the other side and cut maybe an hour off our trip, so what's it going to be huh?" he asked as he griped his sidearm tightly.

And that's the end of chapter three, now I know I could have taken it a bit more along but I thought I would leave it to you guys *smack* and girls to chose which way they go, will it be number one: down the street, will it be number two: into the sewers, or will it be number three: into the building, now just so you know depending of which direction they go also choses what they might run into, now I'm not going to tell you what they will run into so yeah pick and see what happens. Choose using poll on profile.


	4. Teaser

Okay I'm back again but this time with something different, you see people have been reading this fic and some have even reviewed it and others have put it in their fav's, but yet on one has voted on the pole of which way to go so I put this together, It's a small teaser that will show a little about each path so read through it and then got to my profile and vote on the one you like best, in one weeks time on the 15/12/11 it will close and the winner will be picked so vote ASAP.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other animes/games that may make an appearance in this story and any likeness between a character and a person you know or it looks like you and acts like you are by total accident; if I did I would not be writing this.**

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

_"Japanese speech"_

"Jutsu"

Part one (the road)

"Naruto, what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Kyoya as he took a step closer to said male while clicking the safety of his Striker off.

Naruto however, didn't reply to Kyoya's question in favour of pointing his handgun in one direction to his left before swinging it to his right and then back again while repeatedly saying 'something not right here'.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down, tell us what's going on, what not right?" asked Haku as she and Gaara walked up to him from behind, again he didn't answer, this time he crouched down and pulled his ballistic knife before jabbing said object into a crack in the road before placing a spare bullet on the end of the handle as he watched.

"Naruto-kun please answers us, what's wrong?" Gaara asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, she was unprepared for Naruto to spin around with his knife in one hand and the other wrapped around her wrist.

"No time to talk, everybody of the road" he shouted as he stood up and ran for the closest door, upon reaching said door he simply raised his leg and kicked the door open.

"Everybody in now!" he shouted again, this time sounding serious which caused the whole group to run into the building with Naruto closing the door behind them then propping his AK aginst the door so it wouldn't swing open.

"Naruto! God damn it answer the fucking question, what the fuck is going on?" Haku shouted at said male but she was stopped from making more noise due to a hand being placed over her mouth by the same man she was talking to.

"Shhhh, quite" Naruto said as he lead them up the stairs to the second floor then over to the windows that over looked the same road they were just on.

The group spent many moments looking out the window, watching and waiting for something to happen, something to do something to prove Naruto wasn't losing his mind, after two minutes the group got fed up with waiting and just as they were about to leave and shout at Naruto, said man just held up his hand as if telling them to be quite and look out the window, and look out the window they did.

**Vote if you liked it.**

Part two (the sewers)

"Hay! What about us…" growled Kaoru as he stepped forwards.

"… Don't we get to…" said Hikaru loudly before stepping next to his twin.

"Chose?" the pair of them finished as they poked Naruto in the chest.

"Umm… no, nether of you get to pick a way to go 'cause it wouldn't change a thing yeah, Itachi picked road, Kyoya picked building, Kasanoda picked sewers, Haku didn't pick, both Zabuza and Kisame picked sewers and Gaara also picked sewers that makes one road, one building and four sewers, I cant pick cause it would be unfair so that leaves you two but due to the fact that no matter what you pick we are going into the sewers I skipped you" Naruto growled back as he jabbed his finger into their chest's hard causing them to wince.

Standing, Naruto dropped a cloth wrapped bundle that he had gotten from his bag down the hole before looking at the others with the most easily understandable look they had ever seen as it conveyed a simple message 'so who's first in the hole'.

Catching the look both Zabuza and Kisame grunted before moving forward "we'll go" was all they said before Kisame unstrapped the large bandaged sword from his back "once I'm on the ladder pass me my sword and yours" Kisame said before climbing down into the dark hole.

"Okay pass them down" Kisame yelled up from his position before grabbing the handle of his sword and climbing down, leaning it against the wall before going back up and grabbing Zabuza's sword and repeating the process with the owner of said second sword coming down the ladder not that far behind him.

Watching Zabuza and Kisame climb down, Kyoya decided he would go next followed be Gaara, Haku and Kasanoda while the others looked around to make sure nothing was coming.

Watching the next four climb down Naruto turned to the others "okay you three down the hole" Naruto said before watching Itachi start to climb down before freezing at a loud roar.

Turning sharply Naruto watched as a tank burst through the wall of the same building that they were going to walk into moments ago, he watched as the beast looked around before It's head locked onto Naruto and it roared again, turning around Naruto saw that only Hikaru was left but he wouldn't have the time to get down the hole.

Running over to the manhole Naruto grabbed one of his flares, ignited it and dropped it down the hole before yelling to the rest of the group down the hole that they would meet up latter before grabbing Hikaru and running off with the tank chasing them.

**If you liked then vote.**

Part three (the building/warehouse)

"Well that leaves me as last don't it huh, well I got four shots with my RPG, a full clip loaded with nine spare with seventy six extra rounds for my AK with one grenade loaded in my M203 with two extra, my Dragunov has seven spare clips and one loaded that has nine shots, my G18's have a full clip each with six spare clips each, my knife has one blade loaded with three spare" Naruto listed his remaining ammo not paying attention to the dropping jaws of the people around him.

"WHAT!" yelled Kasanoda yelled before the twins tried to shut him up by tackling him.

After Kasanoda yelled and the twins tackled him the rest of the group armed themselves and waited for the tell tail sign of thumping and shuffling of feet that was the impending sign of a attack, however after several minutes of tense silence the fact that they had yet to be attacked aloud them to lower their guard before remembering who could have caused their problem and they all glared at Kasanoda.

"Careful you idiot, you could have brought the whole neighbourhood down on us, what the hell were you thinking?" Haku growled as she stalked over to said male before braining him with the but of her FAL.

"Sorry alright, it's just, I mean really, Naruto, dude why the fuck are you armed to start a war?" Kasanoda asked as he sat on the floor rubbing his head where Haku hit him.

"Huh! I'm not that heavily armed… am I?" Naruto asked, clearly not seeing the problem with being ready for anything, after all one of his new life rules were 'there's no such thing as to much firepower'.

"Naruto-kun I think I speak for everyone here when I say that… yes, your more than armed, you're a walking, talking ammo box" Garra said from her place beside said male.

"Whatever, now our only way through the warehouse is to go across the main work floor down there" Naruto said pointing down to the practical maze of boxes and other stuff.

Following his example one by one the rest of the group came to the window and looked down to the floor below to see that it did indeed look slightly like a maze albeit far more frighting as who knew what could be lurking in the shadows of the high stacked boxes or around on of the many corners that they would need to turn before making it to the exit.

"You know, I'm not sure if any of you feel the same way but I think that we should split into two groups" stated Kyoya, before looking up and catching the questing looks of everyone else.

**If you liked then vote.**

Please vote or I wont be able to keep writing this story.


	5. Chapter 4

13

Hello once more everybody, I'm back, now I'm sorry for my long time away but for a long time I just had to much on my plate and I had to take a break, but now that I've got over my problems I can continue to write, I should be updating both this and the Hunter at the same time but you don't need to hear my talk…. err type so read on…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other animes/games that may make an appearance in this story and any likeness between a character and a person you know or it looks like you and acts like you are by total accident; if I did I would not be writing this.**

"Normal speech"

'_Normal thoughts_'

"**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human speech**"

_**'**__**Kyuubi/demon/whatever the hell's not human thoughts**__**'**_

_"Japanese speech"_

"Jutsu"

Beta:

Chapter: 4

Last time on NATEOTWAP

"Well we have three choices, one, we continue down this street" Naruto said pointing to his right "two, we go through the sewers but chances are there are infected down there and It's dark at the moment and I have only" he stopped to count how many road flares he had left "seven flares left, three, we go through this building" Naruto pointer behind him to the wall he was now leaning against "until we make it to the other side and cut maybe an hour off our trip, so what's it going to be huh?" he asked as he griped his sidearm tightly.

Now -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Glancing around Naruto watched as the group seemed to think it over before Itachi spoke "I'm not sure about the rest but I sagest that we stay on the road, It's open, well lit and will provide us with many options to engage anything we may run into".

"While I see the validity of his suggestion, I think we should go through the building as it will make our trip shorter and provides protection and cover" Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hay, look, not to sound redundant but what about the sewers yeah, I mean what's the chance of anything being down there and if there is anything then It's most likely just common infected, cause where the hell is there a gap big enough to fit a tank or something through" said Kasanoda as he crouched over the side of the now open manhole cover.

Looking around Naruto noticed everyone considering the pros and cons of each idea "well we're at an impasse so, Zabuza, what do you and Kisame think".

"We don't really care as long as we get a good fight, but were not to good with tight spaces, so yeah," Zabuza said after looking at Kisame and getting a nod in return.

"Okay then, Haku what about you?" Naruto asked, turning in her direction he saw her thinking over all choices.

"Well, the building provides more protection but limits our fighting strength, the road on the other hand is the other way round, it gives us lots of space to move and coordinate our fire but it doesn't have much if any cover, the sewers," here she paused to gulp slightly "the sewers offer a set of different problems altogether, while It's true that there will be far less a chance of us running into something large there is also the chance that we will run into a startling amount of common infected, that coupled with the darkness may not be the best idea, so I say we should take the road" she finished before looking back at Naruto who was nodding.

"True, true, what about you Gaara? What do you think?" Naruto said, turning his sight onto said female.

"I say we take the sewers, It's wider then the hallways in the building but not as wide as the street, there's allsorts of stuff down there to use as cover and if worst comes to worst the walls are solid concrete many feet thick nothing can punch through that and if we're attacked then the infected will have to follow the sewers path and we will be able to bottle neck them somewhere and just keep killing them until they cant get through" was Gaara's reply as she looked down into the murky blackness of the sewers.

Taking the votes of the group Naruto tailed the votes and came out with a clean winner "well, as it seems we're taking the road" he said before turning to face the road.

Looking down the road Naruto couldn't help but feel that there is something wrong going on and whatever it is more likely than not dose not bode well for the group of ten, snapping himself out of his thoughts Naruto motioned for the group to follow as he made his way down the somewhat lit road.

As the group walked down the road slowly they also noticed the strange tension in the air but couldn't find anything that was wrong bar the missing zombies but hey they weren't complaining… not yet that is, the rest of the group that was following Naruto suddenly stopped in the middle of the road after ten minutes of walking.

"Naruto, what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Kyoya as he took a step closer to said male while clicking the safety of his Striker off.

Naruto however, didn't reply to Kyoya's question in favor of pointing his handgun in one direction to his left before swinging it to his right and then back again while repeatedly saying 'something not right here'.

"Naruto-kun, please calm down, tell us what's going on, what not right?" asked Haku as she and Gaara walked up to him from behind, again he didn't answer, this time he crouched down and pulled his ballistic knife before jabbing said object into a crack in the road before taking a bullet out of his Glock and placing it on the end of the handle and watched.

"Naruto-kun please answers us, what's wrong?" Gaara asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, she was unprepared for Naruto to spin around with his knife in one hand and the other wrapped around her wrist.

"No time to talk, everybody of the road" he shouted as he stood up and ran for the closest door, upon reaching said door he simply raised his leg and kicked the door open.

"Everybody in now!" he shouted again, this time sounding serious which caused the whole group to run into the building with Naruto closing the door behind them then propping his AK aginst the door so it wouldn't swing open.

"Naruto! God damn it answer the fucking question, what the fuck is going on?" Haku shouted at said male but she was stopped from making more noise due to a hand being placed over her mouth by the same man she was talking to.

"Shhhh, quite" Naruto said as he lead them up the stairs to the second floor then over to the windows that over looked the same road they were just on.

The group spent many moments looking out the window, watching and waiting for something to happen, something to do something to prove Naruto wasn't losing his mind, after two minutes the group got fed up with waiting and just as they were about to leave and shout at Naruto, said man just held up his hand as if telling them to be quite and look out the window, and look out the window they did.

Upon looking out the window the rest of the group watched in awe/horror as a group of three tanks slowly made their way past the building they were hiding in causing Kasanoda to take a step back stepping on a old part of the floor boards creating a loud noise and causing everybody to look at him.

Itachi stood up as quietly as he could before moving over to said noise making person, and as quite as he could gave him a strong glare and said "you idiot, watch where your walking" Itachi would have said more but he was distracted by Naruto's slight gasp.

"Naruto, what is it?" Itachi asked, reaching down and undoing the snap for his sawn-off shotgun.

Naruto's reply was a quite 'come look for your self' without looking away from the street.

Upon hearing Naruto's quite answer everybody slowly looked out the windows to see the three tanks that were making their way past had stopped because of the sound, everyone froze when one looked right at them for a few seconds before all three continued down the street.

Standing slowly Naruto turned "okay, now we should be clear but just to make sure, no gunfire for the next block. That should put us out of danger" he said, his voice still very low before picking up his weapon and walking out the door and down the stairs before leaving the building and picking up the bullet he left in the middle of the road.

"Got any three's?"

"Go fish"

It had been three and a half days since the small group of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Anko and Gai had last heard from naruto and they were beginning to wonder if they would turn up as it was midday already and they had yet to appear.

"Got any nine's"

"Go fish"

"You know, if you two were that board that you regressed to playing go fish than you could have done something better, like keeping a look out for the others" said Anko to the two sitting on the floor as she paced back and forth before stopping above them.

"Well, I would have but I cant find my guns and without them im rather useless, ha ha" Kakashi said as he leaned back slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well have you even looked for them?" she replied mockingly as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Of coarse I've looked for them, would I say I hadn't found them if I indeed had found them?" was the reply he gave her before going back to his game not expecting a reply.

"Umm, yes? And if you really had looked then what do you call that?" she said before pointing at the two weapon's lent up against the far wall.

"Huh oh, hey look my guns, would you look at that, here you go Anko you can have you gun back I found mine" he said happily before chucking Anko back her gun.

"W-w-what! When! How!" stammered Anko as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that Kakashi had taken her gun without her knowing.

"(Sigh) look Anko-san, yes, Kakashi-san took you weapon, when, about twenty minutes ago and how, you were so distracted with pacing that you didn't even notice when he took it or when he groped your ass every time you came close enough-" mumbled Shikamaru as he knew that Kakashi had no intention of telling her any of her questions before freezing as he caught onto the last part he said and he quickly scuttled backwards away from the purple haired woman.

"HE DID WHAT! KAKASHI HATAKE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Anko raged before throwing herself at the partly stunned man.

Now as much as Kakashi may have deserved the beating that was about to fall upon his head backed by female fury, there was only four of them in this particular safe house at the moment and if something went down then they were going to need all the help they can get and it was this thinking and some other ideas that due to Gai's timely arrival saved Kakashi's life by grabbing the neck of Anko's trench coat.

"That's enough! Both of you" Gai barked out forcefully as if scolding a pair of children.

Hearing Gai's shout forced both of them to tense; once Anko stopped struggling against his grip Gai put her down before motioning them all to follow him to the table.

"What's going on Gai?" asked Kakashi as he came to the table.

"Yeah, what's going on string bean?" said Anko, completely destroying the tense atmosphere that had developed.

"As much as I hate to sound like a broken record, (sigh) what's going on?" finished Shikamaru as he plopped himself down on one of the few remaining chairs in the safe house.

"If you three would shut up for a moment I would be able to tell you" grumbled Gai under his breath but still loud enough for the other three to hear him "anyway, the deal is that I got a message from Naruto a few minutes ago and he said he would radio back soon and to get you three as well" he finished before placing the hand held radio he had on the table.

The group of four waited for the radio to crackle with life for what fell like many hours but was in fact only a few minutes before the tell tale signs of life came from the radio "Gai, Gai are you there?" came Naruto's voice over the speaker of the hand set in a hushed tone.

"Yes Naruto im here as is everybody else, what's going on? Where are you and the rest?" Gai asked somewhat loudly, partly reverting back to his normal behavior.

"Not so loud Gai" Naruto growled over the radio quietly "people are trying to sleep around here" he continued a little quieter "but none the less its good to hear from you, as for us… well we're roughly eight hours from your location, as for where, we're just across the road from a zoo in a small three story building, the rest of the group voted to rest instead of continuing but enough from me what about you guys, did you have any trouble?" he finished with a yawn.

"That's good to hear, as for us, no nothing happened on the way here but we were wondering where you lot were" Kakashi replied as he scooted closer to the table.

"Really? Nothing happened?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving tone, his voice still low.

"(Sigh) yes, as troublesome as it was getting here we didn't run into anything to troublesome that we couldn't handle it" replied Shikamaru as he decided it was his turn to speak, he was however cut off from continuing as Anko, in all her bashfulness asked a question.

"So whiskers, why the low volume, afraid of getting caught talking to little ole me by those two harpies that follow you?" Naruto could almost hear Anko's smirk from his side of the radio.

"W-w-what! No!" Naruto sputtered before regaining his composure "not at all Anko, that's not what's going on, Im kind of… well… stuck right now" Naruto finished before grunting slightly.

"What are ya talking about? How are you stuck?" Anko asked again getting slightly angry at his dodging her question.

"Well im being forced to lay down right now" Naruto answered slightly quieter than before.

"That doesn't sound so bad, why is that so troubling for you?" Kakashi asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Being forced to lay down isn't the problem, the problem is that at this very moment both Haku and Gaara are laying with me and both of them are asleep and have chose to use me as their very own teddy bear" Naruto dead paned as he explained his situation to his friends.

"And again I say, what's your problem?" Kakashi stated before giggling perversely.

From his spot on his back with both Gaara and Haku at his sides Naruto could almost feel Anko's hand impacting Kakashi's head and Kakashi's head impacting the table before he fell off his seat and smashed his head against the floor.

"Forgetting the pervert, whom is now laying in a puddle of his own blood on the floor, what are your plans for getting here?" asked Anko as she kicked Kakashi in the ribs.

Naruto chuckled slightly from hearing Kakashi moan in pain before going ramrod still as Gaara shifted slightly, once he was sure she wasn't waking up he spoke "my plans? Well we plan to move once it starts to get bright so that everybody gets some much needed sleep and if we keep pace well enough than we should be with you guys by mid-day, if not then some time in the afternoon tomorrow" he finished just before Haku decided to shift.

"That's good to hear (sigh) just hurry up, its getting troublesome dealing with this lot" Shikamaru complained to Naruto as he watched Anko and Kakashi start to fight again.

Naruto chuckled at hearing the laziest person he knew complaining "right Shikamaru, we'll be there as soon as we can, okay I got to go before I wake someone up, tell the others we'll see them soon" he finished saying only to chuckle again at what he could hear over the radio before switching his off.

Laying there Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't as it should be and with that in mind he made a snap decision and after checking that the cost was clear made a clone and had it change into a large stuffed bear and he swapped places with said toy/clone before walking to a window on the second floor, where the group chose to stay after blocking the stairs to the bottom floor and pulled a chair to look out the window at the street.

Eighteen hours latter at the first sign of light that people started to wake slowly and fifteen minutes after the first person woke the rest were up as well and upon opening the door to the main room everyone found Naruto crouching on the floor his bag beside him and its contents on the floor.

"Naruto-san, what are you doing?" asked Kyoya asked as he observed said male.

Turning Naruto came face to face with the others in his group before going back to what he was doing "nothing, although it has come to my attention that this location is no longer safe and we will be forced to move soon and fast without breaks until we meet up with the others" he said while packing away his spare rations, cloths and rope while keeping his ammo and guns out.

"Why? What's going on brat?" asked zabuza as he sat in the chair that Naruto sat in all night.

Hearing the question Naruto looked up and looked at the others and saw them all waiting for the answer, sighing Naruto answered "well, you remember how I said something wasn't right last night, yeah" seeing everyone nod he continued "well I wasn't able to sleep last night cause I had a nagging thought" he stopped due to the killing intent (KI) from Haku and Gaara.

"Anyway" he said shaking off the KI "so I got up and sat at the window looking out it all night and I found what was giving me the bad feeling" he stopped for a moment to reload his AK.

"What did you see?" asked itachi blandly.

"A whole pack of stalkers" he said causing the others of his group to inhale sharply "yeah, it was about two hours after I sat down that I saw the first and then another and another until I counted eleven, I've spent all morning locating them and I think I've found them" he said before standing and moving over to a map on the nearby table with everyone following him.

"You see we, are here" he said pointing at a small building next to the zoo "each of these red marks are is where I believe they are" continued Naruto pointing to eleven marks on the map.

Everyone crowed around the table to get a better look at the map and it was Hikaru that spoke "if we know where they are then why don't we do out and kill them, you said they mainly moved at night so their probably sleeping right now" he said griping his Desert Eagle tightly.

Spinning around Naruto grabbed Hikaru's flak jacket and pulled his close before speaking "I said that's where I think they are not that their there and besides even if they were there then as soon as we ether kill one or make to much noise then they will scatter and move and then I wont know where they are, no our best bet would be to leave them for now and take them out later when we have them where we want them" was all he said before letting Hikaru go causing him to fall to the ground before he pulled himself up.

"All right Naruto, calm down, jeez what's got you so prissy?" said Zabuza as he checked his P90's.

"Im not prissy, im just concerned cause at one point those Stalker's will have to die or they'll make a bigger problem latter" Naruto growled as he set his remaining ammo on his person so he could reach it before speaking again "that's not the only issue, we're running low on ammo yeah so can everyone do an ammo check and find out how much you have left" he finished as he sat in a different chair.

The first person to speak was Hikaru placing his gear in a pile on the floor "in my Intervention I've got one full clip loaded and two fully loaded clips spare with nine rounds extra in a bag, for my Desert Eagle I've got a full magazine loaded and six spare with twenty two bullets in a spare bag" he said as he placed what was said in front of him.

Noticing it was his turn Kyoya spoke up, placing his ammo in a pile on the table in front of himself "I've got two full box's and a just over half used belt for my MG4 and for my Striker I've got a full drum with thirty seven spare shells I've also got a pipe bomb".

Following Kyoya, Kasanoda spoke up "I got a half full clip loaded and seven full one's spare for my MP5K and a full one in my G18 with two full and a half full spare".

"I got a fresh clip loaded with four full spare for my AK and my .44 is fully loaded with nineteen spare shots" Kaoru said as he dumped everything he said on the table next to Kyoya's before being slapped across the back of the head.

"Don't drop loaded weapons you idiot, just 'cause the safety's on don't mean it wont go off" Haku said as she sat down in a seat beside naruto before she began to list her remaining ammo "three full spare clips and one full one loaded with twenty two spare rounds for my FAL, one almost full clip loaded with five fully loaded spares for my Raffica".

Next was Itachi "I've got one half full clip loaded with four full clips with thirteen extra rounds for my EBR, my Ranger has two loaded with eighteen spare shells" he said in his normal monotone voice.

"Well I got a full clip in each of my Uzi's with two spare for each" Kisame said as he looked around a the rest of the group before prodding the person next to him "yeah, yeah I know, I got's one full in each of my P90's with three spare for each" Zabuza grunted out before poking Kisame back.

Next to speak was Gaara as she glared as Zabuza and Kisame "grow up, the pair of you" she said before turning to face the others "… I have one full clip loaded with three full spare for my M4A1 with one grenade loaded in the under hung grenade launcher and three spare, for my M79 I got one loaded and nine spare" she said before going back to glaring slightly at the two swordsmen.

"Good, now we know our ammo count, I suggest you keep a eye on how much ammo you use and try to cut back on just firing randomly, also if we can get past something without the use of violence then we should" said Naruto as he picked up his bag and tied his RPG and Dragunov to the sides of it.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto-kun, you didn't say your own ammo count, so how much do you have left?" asked Haku after tapping said male on the shoulder.

Sighing Naruto sat back down in his chair and listed his remaining ammo "well I guess I didn't, huh, okay, well, my RPG is loaded and I got three spare rockets, AK wise I got a full clip loaded with nine spare clips and seventy three extra rounds in a box in my bag, one grenade in the tube with two extra, my Dragunov has seven spare clips and one loaded that has nine shots, my G18's have a full clip each with six spare clips each, my knife has one blade loaded with three spare" Naruto listed his remaining ammo not paying attention to the dropping jaws of the people around him.

"WHAT!" Kasanoda shouted in shock at hearing the amount of ammo the blond/red headed male left.

Due to Kasanoda shouting the twins tackled him to the ground and the others listened out for the tell tale signs of the undead, however after several minutes of tense silence it became clear that they had not roused anything allowing them to lower their guard before remembering who could have caused a problem and they all glared at Kasanoda.

"Careful you idiot, you could have brought the whole neighborhood down on us, what the hell were you thinking?" Haku growled as she stalked over to said male before braining him with the stock of her FAL.

"Oh yeah, I also have three M2 frag grenade's and two WP grenades" Naruto said as if just remembering.

"Sorry, jeez, whatever, what's a WP grenade and why the fuck are you armed to start a war?" Kasanoda asked as he sat on the floor rubbing his head where Haku hit him.

Naruto was about the reply when Zabuza cut him off "WP grenades or White Phosphorus grenades as is their full name are what's normally called a Incendiary grenade, it uses a chemical that burns at a very high temperature when in contact with oxygen to kill your target. It was used in Vietnam with staggering results" he said as he looked straight at Naruto.

"Naruto where the hell did you get that sort of stuff?" asked Haku, horrified that he would use something like that.

Brushing off Haku's question Naruto asked a question of his own "I'm not that heavily armed… am I?" Naruto clearly not seeing the problem with being ready for anything, after all one of his new life rules were 'there's no such thing as to much firepower'.

"Naruto-kun I think I speak for everyone here when I say that… yes, your more than armed, you're a walking, talking ammo box" Gaara said from her place beside said male.

After the conversation the group had regarding their ammo it took the group a following fifteen minutes before they left the building and made their way into the zoo, in hindsight it may not have been the smartest choice they made that day and it wont be one of their last made but weather on not their other one are bad or not has yet to be seen.

After spending the last two hours in the zoo the group was beginning to get a tad jumpy as they had yet to see any of the many animals that were meant to be locked up and many of the cages were ether bent open or covered in blood, but the lack of bodies had them thinking.

"You know I don't thing I need to point this out but the distinct lack of bodies is getting to me," said Kaoru as his eye darted from shadow to shadow on the look out for any movement.

"I know Kaoru, its not right, I keep feeling like there is something watching me" said Hikaru as he gave his brothers shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The group descended into silence again as they came to the main stage where the zoo would sometimes hold shows with and about the less dangers animals, the stage was down below them as the seats were more of less the steeps leading down onto said stage.

What they saw however had them speechless, there down on the stage was a small group of survivors, numbering three in total and yet the bad feeling the group had since entering the zoo had not gone away but had gotten stronger and just as Haku was going to call out to the three people the low, dull growl rebounded around the area, the source being the stage and our rag tag group could only watch as the scene unfolded.

Down on the stage right after the sound a sharp cracking sound was heard causing the group of three to bounce to their feet and brandish their weapons, one carrying a heavy piece of pipe, another holding a large knife and the last holding a Winchester rifle, there action however came to late and so did their reaction time as they were unprepared for the zombie rushing from the stage side door.

It was nether lager nor small but it was not weak looking by any means, its head was bald and its fingers long and sharp, clothing handing off its limbs and a human ear hanging from its mouth, its pasty white eyes darting to and fro until the one on the stage that held the pipe fell over and its eyes locked onto him.

Naruto and co watched in stunned silence as the creature launched itself at the human who fell over and was intercepted by the female holding the rifle but as the first shot rang out the beast changed direction and went for her instead, a mix of bad reflexes and slow reaction time lead to her downfall as the creature swung its arm and scored a crippling blow against her head causing her to hit the ground with a wet thump before It continued on to the sound of shuffling feet.

Watching their only member with a gun being downed with a single swing brought the remaining two out of their shock and they started to make their getaway but just as they had turned around and taken their third step the male holding the knife was sent hurtling forwards by a clawed strike to his back and the other was sent flying in another direction by a similar strike.

The man with the knife was unlucky as his life was not taken by the beast or by the lose piece of lighting equipment that fell on him after he hit the metal frame that held up said light and others as it landed on his legs, trapping them, his only luck was that he had broken his jaw on the metal frame and had landed on his face and he could not scream out about the pain he was feeling, the man who held the pipe was not so lucky as he instead flew off the stage and hit the concrete stairs/seats and he spine was broken causing him to scream out in pain which brought the attention of the creature to him.

The lone female was for all intents and purpose the lucky one as the blow she had taken to her head had more or less killed her on the spot and she was dead before she hit the ground freeing her from whatever grizzly death awaited the other two in her group.

Naruto and the others watched as the creature tore through the group of three like nothing and in a matter of moments the conflict (if it could be called that) was over and they watcher as it started to dig into and feed on the still living body of the person who held the pipe, his screams of pain and cry's of help would be ingrained into their minds for a long time to come.

Seeing Haku about to speak caused Naruto to wrap his hand around her mouth to prevent her from doing so, and by doing that he received a harsh glare from said female but he shrugged it off and started walking away with the group slowly following and it wasn't until they were out of eye sight of the stage in total and in a small dead end that he let go of Haku and stood there to take her verbal lashing, he didn't wait long.

"What the hell do you think you were doing putting your hand over my mouth like that buster? Give me one good reason not to kick you in your balls?" she growled out as the other members of the group came closer to hear his reason, if he had one.

"Truthfully, if you had spoken then it would have attacked" was the reply he gave as he looked at her dead in the eye.

"What do you mean it would have attacked?" Gaara asked as she came forward and placed a hand on Haku's shoulder.

"Its quite simple really, while the creature was blind as indicated by its looking for its target while they were right in front of it, its hearing was more than made up for its lack of sight and any large noise such as talking or walking would had drawn its attention to us and it would have attacked" said itachi, cutting off what Naruto was about to say and drawing a glare from said male who also stuck his tongue out.

Collection himself Naruto spoke again "as itachi said, had any body spoken it would have attacked and the last thing we need if for one of us to die or us to run out of ammo, remember we still have those Stalker's behind us and we also have to hold out at the landing location cause when the helicopter turns up you can guess its going to draw some attention" he finished before giving Haku and Gaara a hug.

Five minutes latter the group was ready to leave the small dead end they were in when they heard a noise from the entrance of the dead end and when they turned they saw the bald head and white eyes of the monster the they were just talking about walking past the opening before stopping and turning its head to seemingly look right at them before giving a bone shaking roar and walk into the small walkway.

As the creature get closer and closer the group started to panic slightly but when it just stopped the lot of them froze in fear as they thought it was going to rush them, many hands reached for their firearms that might only prove to be a slight annoyance to the beast.

The jingling of a bell and the clanging sound of a trashcan being knocked over followed by a cat's meow grabbed both their attention and the attention of the creature and the bald headed, white eyed undead turned and rushed in the direction of the sound leaving a stunned group of people who were fighting against their fight or flight response, who stood there for many minutes listing to the sound of crash's and a cat hissing getting farther and farther away before they could no longer hear the sounds.

"It seems that its hearing is greater than I first thought, just the sound of us breathing was enough for it to search for a target" said Naruto after calming himself down to a level where he wasn't going to level his AK and empty the magazine on the first thing that made a loud noise.

"Indeed, we would do well to dodge and avoid any future encounter's with that beast without a plan of action or many explosive's" commented itachi before watching the rest of the group nod in agreement.

With that said the group moved out of the ally slowly and made their way back to the stage while keeping a weathered eye out for the strange creature.

Upon standing on the stage they were able to see that the bodies had been either eaten or had gotten up on their own and walked away, but with the thing they saw before it was probably and former, the silence was broken as Naruto bent down and picked up the Winchester rifle that the lone female of the group that was here had "I guess now the reason for us not seeing any bodies or other undead is due to the thing from before" was all Naruto said as he checked out the rifle in his hands before tying it to his bag, his action getting a few strange looks.

"What? Its not like there's anybody else that's going to use it and besides I not sure on the rest of you but im not one to turn down the opportunity to grab a new weapon if able to" was the reply he gave to the looks he got.

Sighing Haku and Gaara just shook their heads and once he had tied it to his bag the group moved through the zoo with startling quickness and before they knew it that had come out the other side when in reality it had taken them an extra four and a half hours after they had their small run in with the strange blind creature and in total it had taken six and a half hours to go through the zoo when it should have taken no more than three hours, four at max.

After pausing for the group to take a small breather Naruto spoke up "okay everyone we've got to move, we're roughly two hours behind and need to make it up, so suck it up and move" in response all he got was pained moans from most of the group.

Even if they were tired they knew the he spoke the truth and as such took a drink of water from whatever bottles they had and stood before making their way over to Naruto who lead them off in the direction of the safe house that the others were at.

It would be a simple travel but not everything is going to be so great for them in the long run.

And its over finally…I cant believe its taken me this long to write this but im trying to make up for it by updating a few storys at once, but enough of that please review as it helps me write and gives my more reason to write, constructive criticism welcome, flames will be forgotten.


	6. update

It has been decided by me that as this story and one other, naruto of the imperim of man, has more or less been left by me and I'm going to remove it from this site and I mite redo it or get rid of it forever, I just never really got back to them and the way they were written makes me want to redo them…so thank you for reading them, please tell me if you think I should redo them or not but on the 07/08/2013 they will be coming down.


End file.
